Little Witch Academia: Fight
by ImTheJuggernautBITCH
Summary: La Academia Mágica de Luna Nova ha aceptado ser la anfitriona de un torneo donde los hechiceros más poderosos se enfrentan por demostrar quien es el mejor de su época. Sin embargo, la Academia acepta con la condición de incluir a una de sus estudiantes. ¿Una bruja podrá superar a magos poderosos y alzarse como la mejor del siglo? ¿O sucumbirá ante los obstáculos?
1. Clasificación

Era un día como cualquier otro en la academia mágica de Luna Nova, las maestras enseñaban a las brujas estudiantes sobre como deberían usar y controlar su magia.  
Como cada día, Diana siempre era la que destacaba por encima de otros gracias a su grandiosa destreza y capacidad con la magia, Sucy se la pasaba experimentando con Akko haciéndole probar diferentes pociones derivadas de hongos que alteraban el color de su piel o el tamaño de algunas partes de su cuerpo, Lotte prestaba total atención a sus clases mientras cuidaba de que Akko no se quedara dormida en mitad de estas y cuando fuese tiempo libre después de encargarse de sus deberes leería otro libro de Night Fall, Amanda trataría de divertirse el mayor tiempo posible durante sus vuelos con escoba haciendo piruetas y trucos, Jasminka solo se la pasaría comiendo, Constanze probaría nuevos artefactos y maquinaria combinándola con su magia, y Akko sacaría bajas calificaciones en todos los cursos por más que se esforzase.

Pero, aunque no lo supieran, ese día la escuela recibiría una oferta especial.

Mientras el Sol se ocultaba, en la oficina de la directora se hallaban cuatro individuos: La profesora Finnelan se encontraba al lado de la directora Miranda Holbrooke leyendo sobre su mesa la invitación que acababan de recibir, ambas sorprendidas por esa peculiar oferta, mientras la profesora Ursula trataba cortésmente al hombre de mediana estatura, con traje, y rechoncho que había ingresado al lugar con total seguridad.

-Entonces, directora Holbrooke, ¿Que dice con respecto a este negocio? —El hombre, con gran parte de su cabeza calva, y una cola de caballo, revisaba uno de sus relojes midiendo el tiempo que le tomaba a la directora de la academia tomar una decisión. Aun así, mantenía su amabilidad— La suma de dinero que le estamos ofreciendo le vendría muy bien a los fondos de este lugar, aunque puede ser negociable. ¿Que dice?

Releía una y otra vez lo que acababa de recibir, tanto intrigada como asombrada.

" _Querida_ _Directora_ _Miranda_ _Holbrooke_ _de la Academia de Brujas de Luna Nova_ _,_ _llega_ _a_ _usted_ _esta_ _petición_ _con nuestros_ _más_ _humildes_ _deseos_ _de_ _que_ _sea_ _capaz_ _de_ _aceptar_ _._

 _Como_ _sabrá_ _,_ _cada_ _100_ _años_ _nuestra_ _institución_ _convoca_ _a los estudiantes_ _de_ _diversos_ _lugares del mundo de las academias más prestigiosas para que participen en un torneo donde se determinara quien es el hechicero más grande y poderoso de este siglo: la recompensa de ganar este prestigioso torneo es pasar a ser parte de Los Inmortales, los magos más gloriosos de sus respectivas épocas._

 _Sin embargo, con gran urgencia se recurre a usted, puesto a que cada sitio que hemos utilizado por más de 20 siglos han sido demolidos y no tienen la capacidad de resistir encuentros de tales magnitudes. Estuvimos estudiando por mucho tiempo los terrenos en los cuales podría desarrollarse este torneo, mas al enterarnos de que la magia de las brujas depende de una piedra filosofal, hemos decidido solicitarle a usted para que nos permita organizar el torneo en su academia. No se tendría que preocupar por los gastos, puesto a que nosotros colocaremos la mano de obra._

 _Tenemos_ _planeado_ _construir_ _un_ _Coliseo_ _cercano_ _,_ _no_ _solo_ _para_ _brujas_ _,_ _sino_ _para_ _todo_ _aquel_ _que_ _desee_ _ver_ _el_ _torneo_ _._

 _Aparte de que se le entregara una gran suma de dinero, la cantidad se le notificara por medio de nuestro mensajero y gerente de talentos interiores, también se le ofrecerá ser anfitriona, junto a cuantos invitados desee, del magno evento._

 _Con suma gratitud, El Consejo de Hechiceros."_

El final de la carta llevaba un sello extraño que imitaba el cráneo de un humano.

La directora levantó la vista hacia el hombre, quien esperaba tranquilo su respuesta. Al notar su inseguridad tras ver que se llevaba la mano al mentón, pensativa, decidió dar un ultimo empuje para convencerla. Sin levantarse de su asiento, abrió la boca y habló con una confianza absoluta, como si se tratase de vender un producto.

-Si esta preocupada por las estudiantes de la Academia, debo decirle que tiene que perder cuidado, puesto a que nuestro evento no debería afectar en lo absoluto a sus clases y podrán continuar con sus estudios regularmente. Y si usted lo desea, las estudiantes pueden ser parte del publico invitado y tendrían cupos exclusivos. —El sujeto se puso de pie y revisando su reloj realizó el ademán de estar retirándose— Solicito su más pronta respuesta, también tengo que atender otros asuntos urgentes.

La directora lo consultó con la profesora Finnelan, quien parecía igual de dudosa.

-¿Que es lo que dice, Finnelan? ¿Podríamos aceptar esta oferta?

Finnelan despegó su vista de la carta, y clavo su mirada hacia un pinto en blanco, luego camino hacia una de las ventanas, mirando el exterior. Observó el instituto, reflexionando por unos segundos.

-Opino que debemos aceptar. El Consejo de Hechiceros lograra atraer la atención al Lugar de Runa otra vez, recibiremos fondos para mejorar nuestra infraestructura, y además las estudiantes tendrán algo con que entretener y podrán aprender de un ámbito diferente en el mundo de la magia. No obstante, aun siento de que no están incluyendo a las brujas como se debe. -Al decir esto último se volteo en dirección al hombre, mostrándose resignada. El sujeto mantuvo la compostura- Ellos han realizado estos torneos por varios siglos, en muchos sitios distintos, y nunca incluyeron a las brujas. Recién en este momento, cuando tienen problemas para llevar acabo su ceremonia, recurren a nosotras, su ultima opción. -El hombre estuvo a punto de interrumpirle, mas cambio de opinión al ultimo segundo, y decidió dejarla continuar- Yo demando, directora, que una bruja sea incluida en el torneo para determinar al hechicero más grande de este siglo.

El hombre y la profesora Ursula parecían estar igual de sorprendidos. Ursula intentó calmar un poco la situación.

-Profesora Finnelan, no esta sugiriendo de verdad que nuestras estudiantes participen en esa actividad, ¿Cierto? —Mostraba una sonrisa nerviosa— Podrían salir lastimadas y no creo que sea una buena idea...

-No, claro que lo es. —El hombre tenia la mirada iluminada— El primer torneo que incluirá brujas. Seria una buena mercadotecnia, puedo convencer al Consejo de Hechiceros de hacer unas cuantas modificaciones. Estoy de acuerdo. —Extendió su mano hacia la directora, en señal de cerrar el trato— Solo tiene que aceptar, Directora.

Holbrooke le dio una mirada a una Finnelan que cruzó sus brazos y afirmó con la cabeza, y luego observó a una insegura Ursula, por último volvió la vista hacia el hombre para al final estrechar su mano acompañada de una sonrisa.

-Claro, ¿Por que no? Podría ser divertido.

La profesora Ursula lanzó un suspiro, no solamente preocupada de que las brujas que participen podrían poner en peligro su identidad física, sino porque conocía a cierta persona que insistiría demasiado en participar.

El día siguiente se declaró que necesitaban a una aspirante para representar la academia, el hombre les dijo que les mandaría indicaciones sobre todo lo que se iba a realizar con respecto al sitio en el que se llevaría el evento, y que deberían anunciarlo a sus estudiantes, así que se colgaron varios panfletos en las columnas de la academia. El panfleto indicaba que un torneo con los más poderosos hechiceros del planeta se llevaría acabo en un coliseo que seria construido cerca del Lugar de Runa, las brujas con más altas calificaciones serian consideradas para participar y tener una oportunidad de probar que son tan poderosas como los hechiceros, el resto daba las instrucciones de los enfrentamientos pero Akko los ignoró, estaba muy entusiasmada en poder clasificar que solo leyó la parte en que decían que podría ser parte de Los Inmortales.

-¡Y así podría llegar a ser tan grande como Shiny Chariot! —Comentaba con las 5 compañeras más cercanas que tenia en la mesa mientras tomaban un refrigerio mostrándoles uno de los panfletos que arrancó de las paredes— ¡Ni siquiera sé quienes son esos Inmortales pero suenan importantes! —Comenzó a ilusionarse sobre como serían las cosas cuando controlase toda su magia y si ganase el torneo, acaparando toda la atención hacia ella ganándose el respeto de todos.

Amanda tomó el panfleto y le dio un vistazo cuando Akko aun estaba atrapada en su fantasía, apoyaba sus pies sobre la mesa y mantenía el equilibrio sobre su silla, miró el anuncio como si de una aburrida clase más se tratara.

-¿Estas segura de que puedas entrar? Seguramente las maestras ya habrán elegido a Diana para que nos represente. Y además, no tienes las mejores calificaciones de la clase.

Estos comentarios la hicieron explotar en cólera, no podía tolerar que Diana la superase en esto. Cogió el anuncio y lo comenzó a arrugar y romperlo.

-¡Esa engreída! ¿Quien se ha creído que es? ¡Demostrare que soy mejor bruja y representare a la academia en ese torneo!

-Akko, cálmate... -Lotte trató de disminuir el malhumor de su amiga, y que volviese a tomar asiento para ya no llamara la atención de las otras alumnas- Quizás las maestras elijan otra forma de calificarte.

-Por no decir de que ni siquiera podrían considerarte para representar a la Academia. —La atención de Akko ahora se la llevo Sucy, quien estaba toqueteando un hongo pequeño entre sus manos y estudiándolo— Ni siquiera puedes volar en una escoba.

-¡Bueno! ¡No puedo volar una escoba...!

-Ni usar la magia correctamente.

-¡Pero al menos...!

-Y solo usas la vara de Shiny Chariot en caso de emergencia.

No podía refutar nada de eso, así que se quedó callada y se sentó de nuevo.

-Supongo que tú tampoco participaras, Sucy. —Comentó Amanda.

-No tengo el más mínimo interés en ingresar a un torneo, tengo cosas más importantes que atender. He estado experimentando con ciertos hongos que podrían convertir tu piel en piedra. —El resto le dio una mirada de miedo disimulado, y arrastraron sus respectivas sillas un poco más lejos que la de ella, exceptuando a Jasminka que solo devoraba su comida.

-De igual manera, no creo que ninguna de nosotras pase de la primera ronda. He oído que los magos tienen enfrentamientos con hechizos tan poderosos que son capaces de hacer temblar la tierra, por eso es que todos los lugares que visitan acaban en ruinas. Y por eso creen que la piedra filosofal sera capaz de soportar tal magnitud de magia.

Akko se puso seria al escuchar lo que dijo Amanda.

-¿Dices que la Academia puede llegar a ser destruida gracias al encuentro de esos magos?

-No lo sé en realidad. Lo que sí sé es que este año se enfrentaran 15 estudiantes. —Le dirigió una mirada despreocupada a Constanze, y ella asintió con la cabeza— Muestra lo que encontraste.

Constanze levantó su varita modificada con tecnología, girando unas tuercas que tenia, y empezó a salir un destello verdoso que al cabo de unos segundos proyecto un holograma que imitaba una tarjeta de presentación grande y vacía.

Akko estaba igual de sorprendida que Lotte y Sucy, aunque esta última solo levantó una ceja.

-¿Que es esto? —Preguntó Akko.

-Ah, sí. Olvide decírselos. Constanze al parecer sigue estos eventos desde que escucho de ellos hace varios meses.

-¿En serio? ¿Planeas ser considerada para representar la Academia? —Ahora quien preguntaba era Lotte, recibió una respuesta positiva y silenciosa departe de Constanze.

-Pon a los últimos que me mostraste. —Sugirió Amanda.

Constanze volvió a girar y presionar ciertos botones de su varita, la tarjeta de presentación gigante cambio, y ahora mostraba los datos de alguna persona; junto con la foto de un muchacho joven de piel blanca, pelo largo y dividido por la mitad en los colores rubio y negro, tenia una barba y bigote algo poblado, sonreía.

-Este sujeto es Steve Rollins, viene del mismísimo Centro Estudiantil del Consejo de Hechiceros en Estados Unidos. Se supone que es el que más altas calificaciones tuvo. Se dice que es una especie de "oportunista". Pasa al siguiente Constanze.

La imagen e información cambiaron rápidamente. Ahora se mostraba a un sujeto de tez blanca también, calvo y con una barba y bigote poblados, tenia una mirada de pocos amigos. Akko se asombro de que alguien tan mayor estuviese participando en el torneo, lo que le hizo dudar sobre lo si quería clasificar realmente.

-A él lo conocen como Paul Show, también departe del Consejo, también lo llaman "El Hechicero más grande del Mundo". —La imagen e información cambiaron de nuevo, ahora presentaba a un hombre con características similares al anterior, solo que este tenia la piel oscura y era más bajo— Este otro, que viene del mismo lugar, es Clark Hendrick, su apodo es "El Hechicero más fuerte del mundo".

La fanática de Shiny Chariot tragó saliva al escuchar los apodos que recibían los hechiceros, no por nada los nombrarían así. Cuestionaba sus opciones estrictamente.

La siguiente imagen que se mostró fue la de un joven con los ojos desorbitados, mirada perdida, sonrisa excesiva, pelo andrajoso corto castaño, y poca higiene en su rostro pues tenia una barba mal rasurada. Pareciera que lo hubieran forzado a tomarse una foto, ya que vestía una camisa de fuerza. Esa aparición exaltó a Lotte y Akko.

-Este loco de acá es Dino Moxley, viene del Instituto Psicológico de Magos con Trastornos Mentales. Creo que es de una Isla oculta en el Océano Pacifico...

-¿¡QUE!? —Lotte temblaba tras escuchar lo que dijo Amanda— ¿¡Trastornos mentales!? ¿¡Van a permitir que alguien como él venga aquí!?

-Pues claro. Se supone que es el más tranquilo del lugar, o quizás el más peligroso. —Lo dijo a propósito para asustarla aun más, cosa que consiguió.

-El siguiente es...

-No deberían molestarse en seguir buscando información y centrarse en sus estudios. —Esa voz irritante fue reconocida por Akko— Al fin y al cabo no se enfrentaran a ellos.

El holograma desapareció justo en el momento en el que Diana se hacia presente junto con Anna y Barbara, quienes hacían pequeñas risillas.

-Exacto, ¿Que les hace creer que tienen alguna oportunidad de siquiera ser considerada como una representante de la Academia de Luna Nova? —Se burló Anna. Mientras Amanda y Akko soportaban para no explotar en cólera y saltar contra ellas provocando una pelea.

-No van a elegir a una amante de los hongos o a una cerebrito con la tecnología para que participe en el torneo. —Barbara agitaba su varita en dirección a Diana, como si de una exposición se tratase— Elegirán a Diana, la más grande Bruja que ha visto el Lugar de Runa.

-Las maestras solo dicen eso para incentivar a los alumnos para que mejoren en sus calificaciones. -Concluyó Diana cruzando sus brazos.

-¡Te equivocas! —Akko se levantó de su asiento y se puso delante de Diana, desafiante— ¡Sere YO quien ingrese en el Torneo, representare a Luna Nova, y ganare! ¡Te demostrare que puedo ser capaz de muchas cosas!

-No controlas la magia, te va mal en este lugar y no tienes sangre de bruja. ¿Como esperas competir siquiera contra alguien como yo? ¿La mejor de todas en la Academia?

-¡No lo sé! ¡Pero encontrare la manera! ¡No dejare que me arrebates esta oportunidad!

-Eso me gustaría verlo. —Dio media vuelta y se retiró, seguida por las miradas de otras brujas que presenciaron la escena y Anna y Barbara, estas dos ultimas le sacaron la lengua a Akko en señal de burla. Ella solo se quedo mirando, con la misma expresión, hasta que las perdió de vista.

-Entonces, ¿No tienes ni un plan para vencer a Diana? —Cuestionó Sucy con indiferencia.

-No... —Akko se mostraba decepcionada, aunque le costara aceptarlo, no controlaba la magia lo suficiente como para estar a la altura de Diana.

-No te preocupes Akko. —Amanda le rodeo el cuello con su brazo de forma amigable, se veía feliz— Yo sí tengo uno.

Por varios días, en los exteriores de la Academia, varios Orcos y Ogros estuvieron trabajando, recolectando, moldeando, y colocando rocas para establecer el nuevo Coliseo que serviría de recinto para el Torneo de los Hechiceros. Las brujas podían observar desde las ventanas como es que cientos de criaturas de esa especie se esforzaban para hacer el mejor trabajo posible, algunas notaron como es que un hombre de mediana estatura, calvo en una parte de la cabeza, con una cola de caballo, traje elegante y rechoncho, dirigía la construcción.

El Coliseo era gigantesco, casi del mismo tamaño de la Academia, y a tan solo unos 50 metros de esta. Durante las clases de vuelo en escoba, algunas aprovechaban para ver como quedaba el lugar desde adentro desde la altura. Las gradas se dividían en dos secciones: La gran parte pertenecía publico en general; eso incluía Brujas, Hechiceros y gente sin cualidades mágicas; y solo una pequeña zona, separada por un par de paredes, era la zona para el Consejo de Hechiceros y las Maestras de la Academia de Luna Nova.

No tardaron mucho en terminar la obra arquitectónica, solo bastaron cinco días sin descanso. Mientras era terminado, las maestras evaluaban a sus alumnas para ver cual de todas seria la indicada para representar a la Academia, así que anunciaron que ya habían escogido a alguien para representarlas, y entregarían la información clasificada al Consejo de Hechiceros quienes serían los encargados de presentar a los participantes cuando llegaron a la Academia.

Akko, Sucy, Amanda, Jasminka, Lotte y Constanze también estuvieron ocupadas. A Amanda se le ocurrió ayudar a Akko, ya que también le caía mal Diana, y decidió infiltrarse en la oficina de la directora por la noche, así podría cambiar a la escogida para participar en el torneo. Al principio Sucy sugirió ponerle un hongo venenoso que le diera sarpullido a Diana en su comida, la idea fue apoyada por Akko y Amanda, mas Lotte las convenció de que no hicieran algo así, era muy excesivo, y ellas podían ser las primera sospechosas. Si cambiaba las fichas de Akko y Diana, el Consejo solo presentaría a Akko como participante. Confiaba en que no quisieran pasar una vergüenza, y ella no podría ser sospechosa puesto a que se podría tratar de una confusión.

Los pasillos de la Academia por la noche eran vigilados por algunas brujas que hacían de guardia, inspeccionaban el lugar en caso de que alguien saliera de su habitación o algún intruso ingresara a robar. Por fortuna, Amanda tenia habilidades únicas con la escoba, camuflada con su traje de cuero oscuro, consiguió escabullirse con cautela sin ser descubierta hacia la oficina de la Directora. Pasar por la puerta asegurada no le fue problema tras usar un hechizo, se aseguró de que nadie la hubiese visto, dejó su escoba sobre la mesa del escritorio, y entonces revisó los cajones en busca de la ficha que se tenia que entregar al Consejo.

Estaba muy oscuro y necesitaba iluminarse con su varita, cuando ubico un sobre manila donde estaba escrita la palabra "Participantes" en mayúscula. Estuvo a punto de sacar la ficha que tenia dentro, cuando oyó la puerta de la perilla girando. Gracias a sus reflejos, saltó detrás del escritorio y se agachó para esconderse, llevándose su escoba consigo.

Otra luz iluminaba la oficina.

-¿Hay alguien aquí? —Era la voz de la maestra Finnelan.

¿Por que de todas tenia que ser esa bruja?, pensó Amanda, tomando la palabra "bruja" en más de un sentido.

-Que extraño, la puerta siempre esta asegurada. —Oia varios pasos en la habitación, la maestra inspeccionaba el lugar.

Tenia que pensar rápido, si era descubierta, podía meterse en problemas muy serios, que la podrían llevar incluso hasta la expulsión. Escuchó como es que la maestra se aproximaba al escritorio, quizás para revisarlo. Tenia que pensar rápido.

Agito su varita, y con puntería ciega, lanzó un hechizo hacia la estantería con libros, ocasionando que se cayeran unos cuantos. Finnelan fue a ver que hacia ese ruido, y a pone en su lugar los libros caídos, a lo que Amanda aprovechó para sacar la ficha del documento y colocar la de Akko. Cuando estuvo hecho, abrió el cajón escritorio y volvió a dejar el archivo. Se movilizó hacia la salida y escapó en completo silencio sin dejar rastro.

El resto la esperaba en la habitación que compartían Akko, Sucy y Lotte; Akko jugaba con Constanze con las cartas coleccionables de Shiny Chariot sobre la cama inferior de la litera, Lotte leía un libro de NightFall en la parte superior de la cama, Sucy experimentaba con hongos en la mesa que tenían, y Jasminka comía una bolsa de patatas fritas. La tensión se rompió cuando Amanda ingreso al cuarto, con algo de sudor en la frente, mostraba una sonrisa.

-Esta hecho.

Esa noche, Akko durmió con una sonrisa en el rostro. No podía esperar al día de mañana cuando la llamaran para participar en el torneo. Solo pensaba en los aplausos del publico cuando consiguiera ganar, en las ovaciones que recibiría cuando lanzara un hechizo, y se imaginaba que llegaría a montar en su escoba y controlar la Shiny Rod como lo hacia Shiny Chariot. En ni un momento se le cruzó por la cabeza a que mastodontes se tendría que enfrentar.

La mañana siguiente, se le ordenó a todas las brujas que asistiesen al cuarto de ceremonias, El Consejo de Hechiceros llegaría ese día y todo tendría que salir perfecto.

El lugar se encontraba repleto de brujas, expectantes ante la llegada del Consejo. Las Maestras y la Directora se encontraban delante de todas, listas para presentar a sus invitados especiales. Algunas alumnas cuchicheaban cosas entre sí, esparciendo rumores sobre aquellos quien les darían una visita. Sucy, Lotte y Akko se sentaron juntas, no ubicaban la posición de Amanda, Constanze, y Jasminka, seguramente se habían perdido entre la multitud. A quien sí podía ver Akko era a Diana, estaba justo en la tribuna contraria a la que ella había sido asignada, junto a Anna y Barbara. Se veía muy seria, quizás ya augurando su victoria.

La maestra Finnelan llamó la atención de todos con dos palmadas.

-Señoritas. Por favor, esperamos que den lo mejor de sí. —Dicho esto, Finnelan le cedió la palabra a la maestra Ursula.

-Como bien sabrán, el Consejo de Hechiceros realizará un torneo en El Lugar de Runa, donde una de las brujas más destacada de la Academia sera capaz de participar. No tendrán que esperar más para saber quien es. Por favor, recibamos al Consejo de Hechiceros.

Todas estuvieron a punto de aplaudir, cuando de repente todo se torno lúgubre. La iluminación del sitio cambio a un tono morado oscuro, una niebla débil se esparció por todo el suelo, y se escuchaban campanadas provenientes de lugares desconocidos. Dos filas de druidas, hombres encapuchados cubiertos de negro por completo, ingresaron al lugar cargando antorchas con ambas manos y levantándolas delante de ellos. Armaron una especie de sendero de la entrada hacia el lugar donde se ubicaban las maestras.

Siluetas empezaron a recorrer ese sendero.

Alguien encapuchado, muy alto y con un traje oscuro parecía ser el líder. Era acompañado por su lado derecho por alguien de la misma altura, solo que este no andaba encapuchado y se notaba su pelo largo negro, pero ocultaba su rostro con una máscara rojiza que permitía ver sus ojos y boca. Por el lado contrario era seguido por un sujeto con terno, gordo, un pequeño bigote, pelo oscuro corto bien peinado, papada en vez de cuello, y piel extremadamente blanca; tenía bolsas debajo de los ojos y una Urna dorada en la mano, sonreía a las brujas con malicia. Detrás iba un sujeto un poco menos gordo, con camisa hawaiana, pantalón blanco, un sombrero y un farol en mano.

La presentación de estos sujetos heló la sangre de las brujas, incluyendo a las maestras y la directora.

Lotte y Akko sentían como es que el corazón casi se les sale del pecho, se abrazaban con temor. La única que no parecía estar afectada era Sucy, quien solamente sonreía, pues le agradaba la forma en como infundían temor en los corazones ese Consejo.

Los hombres subieron al escenario, quedando junto a las maestras. El líder se plantó frente a Ursula, quien aun se hallaba en Shock por la presencia. Tardó varios segundos en reaccionar y cuando lo hizo, solo atinó a sonreír nerviosamente y extender su mano en señal de saludo.

-B-Bienvenidos...

Sus ojos no se dejaban ver, pero sí su boca, y no parecía muy contento. Extendió su mano y estrechó la de Ursula, quien jamas había sentido un cosquilleo así en su vida. Cuando la soltó, se dirigió a hablar con las estudiantes. Su voz imponente las espantaba a todas.

-Buenos días. —Hubo una pausa larga, y poco a poco la iluminación volvía a su estado original— Soy el director del Consejo, me conocen con varios nombres. Yo solo respondo a uno: **Death**.

Se oyó el unisonó de varias gargantas tragando saliva al mismo tiempo.

-Hemos venido a mostrarles el torneo más grande de magia, y queremos que todo salga perfecto. Tenemos reglas... —Su mano levantaba poco a poco cierta parte de la capucha— Reglas estrictas, que sí rompen, se las tendrán que ver conmigo —Al levantarse hasta cierto punto, revelaba sus ojos muertos y blancos sin pupilas. Todos quisieron dar un grito ahogado pero consiguieron resistirse— Continuando, procederé a nombrar a los participantes de los diversos sitios que representan.

El hombre recibió varios archivos departe del acompañante gordo, abrió uno y extrajo el archivo interior para leerlo.

-Presentando primero a los representantes del Centro Estudiantil del Consejo de Hechiceros: Primero, de Silsbee, Texas, Clarck Hendrick; el siguiente, de Aiken, Carolina del Sur, Paul Show; y por ultimo, de Davenport, Iowa, Steve Rollins.

Esos eran los nombres que Constanze les había mostrado el hace muchos días atrás a sus amigas.

Los tres mencionados ingresaron al lugar, el sujeto de cabello rubio y negro era acompañado por los dos gigantes quienes tenían pinta de ser guardaespaldas. No tenían trajes de hechiceros, el joven con el pelo bicolor tenia un chaleco oscuro, pantalones del mismo color, y una camiseta sin mangas. Los gigantes por otro lado tenían algo extraño, vestían uniformes militares.

El protegido había entrado con una sonrisa antipática, mirando casi con desprecio a las brujas. Los hombres se colocaron justo en medio de todos, aguardando la llegada de los otros integrantes del torneo.

-Representando al Instituto de la Liga de Naciones... —Death continuaba presentando a los miembros del torneo— De Manchester, Inglaterra, Slade Barrett.

El participante entró, vestía un traje elegante, con una rosa roja en su bolsillo junto al pecho, un peinado con una pequeña espiral en el cerquillo y barba recién rasurada. Mirada frívola y actitud indiferente ante las miradas de las Brujas.

Se puso junto a los otros participantes, Akko supuso que el resto haría lo mismo.

-Representando al Instituto Psicológico de Magos con Problemas Mentales... —Lotte no podía creer que iban a presentar al loco que había visto hace algunos días— De Cincinnati, Ohio, Dino Moxley.

El mencionado ingresó al sitio de una manera distinta e inesperada. Venia acompañado de dos hombres que vestían de pantalón y camisa blanca; tenían la pinta de ser enfermeros, sujetaban con fuerza cada hombro del participante y le pedían con ira que se calmara. El tipo con problemas serios psicológicos miraba hacia todas partes de manera desesperada, observaba los ojos de las brujas en dirección suya como si lo juzgasen de sus crímenes cometidos. Estaba asustado y lleno de cólera por que lo obligasen a asistir a un evento como ese, por algún motivo tendría la camisa de fuerza ajustada a más no poder.

Lo obligaron a arrodillarse, al costado de los demás hechiceros, inmovilizándolo.

A Lotte le aterraba la idea de que alguien como él estuviera en la escuela.

-Representando al Instituto Independiente de Artes Oscuras. De Chicago, Illinois, Jack Punk.

Ahora hacia su entrada un tipo con un abrigo con capucha, y mangas largas, cubriéndose el rostro como si no quisiese ser reconocido, usaba un Jean gris y tenia las manos en los bolsillos.  
Lo poco que se pudo notar de su cara fueron sus patillas pobladas en los lados, y un piercing incrustado en su labio inferior al lado izquierdo. Miraba a sus alrededores, sonriendo como si se sintiese superior a las brujas y a sus contrincantes.

-Representando al Centro de Estudios de Artes Perfectos de Canadá. De Toronto, Orantio, Robert Roode, y de Niagara Falls, Ohio, Ten Dillinger.

Dos sujetos entraron, con vestimentas muy extrañas. Uno vestía una bata llena de brillantina, y daba vuelta como si estuviese presumiendo su cuerpo; tenia el cabello, un bigote y barba cortos y negros. Su compañero parecía hacer lo mismo, intentaba opacarlo también presumiendo; tenía puesto un pantalón blanco y un chaleco rojo sin mangas con cuello largo que tenia el numero 10 en la espalda y un bigote poblado, su cabello estaba muy corto y con una cresta pequeña. Ambos hombres se colocaron en sus posiciones, con una sonrisa brillante.

-Representando a la Academia Mágica Luna Nova...

Era el momento, el instante en que Akko seria mencionada. No obstante, una sorpresa les esperaba a todas las brujas.

Cuando mencionaron el nombre de la participante que representaría a las Brujas, quedaron impactadas.


	2. Cambios

-Diana Cavendish.

Era de esperarse, al menos para la mayoría de las brujas, exceptuando a Akko, Lotte, Sucy, Amanda, Constanze, y Jasminka. Ni siquiera Amanda podía creer que acababa de oír. No se suponía que fuera a Diana a quien tendrían que escoger para representar la Academia. Estaba segura de que había cambiado las fichas del archivo.

A menos que...

En medio de los aplausos que recibía Diana mientras avanzaba hacia los otros participantes, siempre indiferente de los halagos que recibía, Amanda recordó que el archivo tenia escrito encima la palabra "Participantes". Eso podría significar una cosa: No solo una bruja representaría a la Academia.

-Amada O'Neil. —Continuó nombrando el Director del Consejo.

Se despertó de sus pensamientos al oír su nombre, y algunas felicitaciones de sus compañeras. Se puso de pie y se dirigió al costado de Diana. Se hallaba tan sorprendida como sus compañeras de cuarto.

Por otro lado, Akko también notó lo que sucedía. Nadie les había informado que más de una bruja participaría. Esto lo comentó con sus dos compañeras más cercanas.

-La directora nunca informó de nada de esto. —Dijo Sucy.

-Pero si Amanda cambió las fichas de Akko y Diana... —Lotte dedujo rápidamente a donde iba todo esto.

-Amanda intercambió mi ficha con la de alguien más. —Akko quedó atónita.

-Sucy Manvabaran. —Llamó Death.

La amante de los hongos se asombró de oír su nombre, sin expresarlo en su rostro. Ni ella esperaba que la considerasen como una representación de la Academia. Se puso de pie, y con esa caminata extravagante que tenia avanzó al lado de las brujas que participarían en el torneo.

Akko tragó saliva, observó de reojo a las maestras, todas parecían muy tranquilas y seguras ahora. Esperaban que todo saliera bien.

-Lotte, ¿Crees que harán que nos enfrentemos entre nosotras? —Le dijo preguntó nerviosa.

-Lo dudo. Quizás la directora quería buscar más posibilidades de que...

-Lotte Janson. —Entonó Death. La mencionada quedó petrificada como una estatua, había sido convocada a participar en el torneo. Comenzó a respirar de manera agitada, se veía muy nerviosa. Akko trató de tranquilizarla un poco poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros, sintiendo como es que temblaba del miedo por verse involucrada en un problema como este. ¿Que tenían en la cabeza las maestras al elegirlas para representar a la escuela?

-Lotte. ¿Estas...? —No reaccionó, su amiga pelirroja simplemente se puso de pie, con la misma cara de estatua que tenia y avanzó junto a las otras brujas que representaban la escuela. Akko comenzó a temblar en su sitio cuando vio que el Director del Consejo leía el ultimo archivo con su nombre, trago saliva y se preparó para que las maestras explotaran de cólera sobre ella y Ursula por no controlarla bien. Vio como es que los labios del Director se abrían para pronunciar el nombre de la ultima representante de la Academia. Tenia ganas de salir corriendo, pero era muy tarde para huir. Cerró los ojos, presionó sus puños, y escuchó como es que toda la escuela se asombraba de lo que acababan de oír.

-Atsuko Kagari. —Sentenció en un tono muerto y seco.

Las miradas de las alumnas y maestras apuntaron directamente hacia una Akko que se encogía en su lugar. Paso varios segundos congelada ante los ojos de todos los presentes, incluyendo a los nuevos participantes que no entendían cual era la sorpresa de todas las brujas.

-Señorita Kagari, haga el favor de avanzar junto a su respectivo grupo de participantes. —Death parecía impaciente, como los colegas que tenia a su lado.

-S... ¡Sí! —Akko aun temblaba, no sabia que es lo que !e dirían las maestras y eso le aterraba.

Se colocó junto a sus amigas y Diana, esta ultima se notaba muy molesta con ella, era como si supiese que no debería estar ahí.

-¿Que hiciste ahora, Akko? —Le preguntó disimulada y discretamente mientras a el Director le eran entregados nuevos archivos.

-Yo creí que... —No lo pensó muy bien. Solamente se centró en probarle a todas las brujas que era capaz de representar la Academia, y en vez de esforzarse en hacerlo, tomó un camino más fácil sin medir las consecuencias. Ahora se había metido en un problema a más grande de lo que esperaba.

-Representando al Centro Patriota Estadounidense de Magos. De Oklahoma, Drew Gallagher, y de Suiza, Antonio Colter.

Dos hombres ingresaron después de ser nombrados, guiados por un tercero. Uno de ellos tenia el cabello corto y rubio, ambas manos en la espalda y con la mirada en alto; llevaba encima una especie de capa con una serpiente encima que le cubría su espalda y su brazo derecho. Su compañero venía de la misma manera, solo que este era calvo y tenía una barba y bigote recién afeitados. El hombre que los guiaba era bajo, con un bigote tan largo que parecía una barba, cojeaba, y usaba un chaleco de pescador; parecía ser su representante. Los tres se colocaron junto al resto de participantes y delante del consejo.

Algunas brujas se percataron de que Death dijo que uno de ellos era Suizo, algo raro tomando en cuenta de que se supone que estudiaba en un Instituto Estadounidense.

-Representando al Instituto de Magos de Florida. De Miami, Florida, Red Michaels, y de Hollywood, Mike Anin.

Primero se presentó un sujeto con un chaleco azul, y pantalones ajustados negros con corazones encima, llevaba unas botas blancas y constantemente peinaba su cabello rubio hacia atrás, no parecía prestarle atención a las brujas o a los otros participantes, solo se encaminó junto a los competidores.

Luego ingresó un joven, que al contrario que el primero, sí le hacia caso a quienes tenia a su alrededor. Sonreía con sus dientes blancos, y apuntaba con su dedo a cada bruja que veía, como saludándola. Usaba una bata negra que le cubría hasta los tobillos y unas botas negras, tenia el cabello castaño y levantado en pequeñas puntas, encima de sus ojos tenia unas gafas de sol oscuras. No dejaba de saludar a las brujas, como si de sus admiradoras se tratasen.

-Representando a La Academia Grecorromana de Magia. Ambos de Italia, Joe Reyes, y Wayne Maivia.

Dos sujetos, ambos con la tez morena, se presentaron marchando hacia los participantes. Los dos tenían una falda romana, rodilleras, usaban sandalias, y una especie de pechera dorada que les cubría el torso exponiendo solamente los brazos y la cabeza. Uno de ellos tenia el cabello largo, y una barba y bigote cortos; el otro hombre era calvo y tenia un tatuaje en forma de un sol en su brazo derecho. Irradiaban respeto total ante las brujas y el resto de los miembros del Consejo.

-Y por ultimo, representando a la Correccional De Hechicería. De Winnipeg, Canadá, Gene Steen.

Un joven, pálido, con el cabello en punta y rapado por los costados hizo acto de presencia. No parecía cuidar su físico, puesto a que tenia una panza regularmente grande. Usaba una camisa sin mangas y unos ahorra cortos, se veía despreocupado de la mirada atónita de las presentes. Procedió a realizar el mismo acto que los demás participantes.

-A continuación, mi hermano Kane De'Vil establecerá las reglas y el concepto del torneo. —Death dejó espacio al segundo miembro del consejo, el sujeto con una mascara roja en su rostro comenzó a hablar con una voz monstruosa y cargada de desprecio.

-El torneo de hechiceros se manejara en un concepto simple: Primero, el Consejo estuvo de acuerdo en que las brujas cuenten como un solo participante, puesto a que así no se vería tan desequilibrado el enfrentamiento con hechiceros que han tenido años de entrenamiento. —Varias brujas comenzaron a charlar entre ellas discretamente por lo que acababa de decir, pero de inmediato se callaron cuando Kane volvió a hablar y esta vez alzó la voz aun más — Segundo, el concepto del torneo es de la siguiente manera: Los participantes se dividirán en dos grupos, cada uno con ocho miembros. A su vez, estos ocho participantes se enfrentaran entre ellos, uno contra otro en fases eliminatorias en una determinada fecha, hasta que solo queden cuatro, y en otra fecha estos cuatro se enfrentaran de nuevo entre ellos, hasta que solo clasifiquen dos, el ultimo participante que quede en la ultima fecha de eliminatorias se enfrentara al finalista del otro grupo. Y el ganador del último combate sera inmortalizado, además de que se le dará una gran suma de dinero.

Los participantes se dirigieron miradas resentidas entre ellos, desconfiando unos de otros, exceptuando a Amanda, Sucy, Lotte y Akko, que aun seguían impactadas por haber sido convocadas.

-Tercero, las reglas del torneo: Son simples de hecho, el sitio en donde se enfrentaran es el coliseo, en el centro donde no hay pavimento, solo tierras y rocas. Pueden alterar y modificar el terreno a su antojo para sacar ventaja si lo desean. El publico espectador estará a salvo de los hechizos y conjuros que sean lanzados durante los encuentros, puesto a que crearemos un domo hecho de magia de la piedra filosofal para que sea capaz de absorber la energía que se liberara rodeando el terreno en el cual se enfrentaran los participantes. La forma de ganar un encuentro es de manera sencilla: El participante gana cuando su contrincante ya no pueda seguir combatiendo, o abandone el encuentro. Todos los hechizos están permitidos, desde los más complejos y antiguos, hasta los más mortales. —Dijo esto de una manera casi placentera— Les agradecemos su atención, pueden retirarse.

Akko solo pensó, durante todo este tiempo, en como saldría de esto.

-¿¡Que fue lo que hizo, señorita Kagari!? —Le reclamó, casi gritando, la maestra Finnelan. Akko, Diana, Sucy, Lotte y Amanda fueron llevadas a la oficina de la directora donde las esperaban las maestras Ursula, Finnelan, y Hoolbrook. Finnelan sabia que ellas habían hecho algo, puesto a que no cabía posibilidad alguna de que escogiesen a Akko para que representase la academia.

-Esto es inaceptable. ¿Sabe en cuantos problemas se ha metido? —Akko solo escuchaba cabizbaja, siendo observada con cierto fastidio por Diana, y preocupación por Ursula, Amanda, Sucy y Lotte— ¡Un acto como este merece la expulsión inmediata!

-¡Hey! ¡No le eche toda la culpa a Akko! —Intercedió Amanda, con una actitud rebelde y desafiante— ¿No se suponía que solo una bruja seria escogida para participar en el torneo?

Finnelan no supo que responder, simplemente se quedó callada con una cara molesta por la respuesta de Amanda.

-Por más molesta que este con Akko, esta vez tengo que ponerme del lado de ellas. —Comentó Diana de forma serena— Nunca nos informaron acerca de esto, Directora.

Finnelan y la Directora se lanzaron miradas dudosas, mientras que Ursula parecía preocupada. Después de unos segundos de silencio, la Directora habló.

-No les dijimos acerca de esto porque ni siquiera consideramos a las que tenían mejores calificaciones, queríamos que esto pareciese justo. —Akko alzó la vista y observó a una avergonzada Directora en su asiento, se veía arrepentida— Solo pensamos en las mejores opciones para ganar el torneo, el premio que ofrecen al ganador beneficiaría muy bien al estado económico de la Academia de Luna Nova.

-Elegimos a Diana por ser la que mejor control que tiene en la magia, —continuó Finnelan— a Amanda porque su control en la escoba y la magia puede ser muy útil, a Sucy por sus conocimientos con los hongos y el veneno que tienen, y a Lotte por ser la segunda mejor en las calificaciones de la escuela. En ni un momento recuerdo que discutiésemos que la señorita Kagari debería representar a la Academia.

-Pero, maestra Finnelan, creo que deberíamos darle una oportunidad. —Ursula hablaba con cierto tono nervioso— Es una alumna como todas, y esta podría ser una buena ocasión para que demuestre que...

-¿¡Esta loca, maestra Ursula!? —Interrumpió arremetiendo contra Ursula y alzando su voz— Este torneo es muy importante, necesitamos que las alumnas triunfe en esto para que la Academia siga en pie.

-No, maestra Finnelan. Ursula tiene razón. —La Directora trató de calmarla.

-¿Eh? —Dijeron al unisono ambas maestras, incluso Ursula no se lo podía creer.

-Nos merecemos esto. No importa que la alumna Kagari se haya auto nominado para se representante de la Academia, nosotras quisimos ser avariciosas y sacar más ventaja de una manera nada honorable.

-¡Directora! ¡No puede...! —Finnelan estuvo a punto de reclamar.

-Lo siento, Finnelan, ya tomé una decisión. Kagari sera incluida, además, no creo que el Consejo acepte cambios en los participantes. —No pudo contradecir eso.

Akko sonrió al oír las palabras de la Directora.

-¡Muchas gracias, Directora! ¡Prometo que no las defraudare!

La Directora le respondió con una sonrisa y asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Bien, ahora que esta resuelto esto. —Le dirigió la palabra a la maestra Ursula, amablemente— Usted sera la encargada de dirigir a este grupo de estudiantes.

-¿¡Que!? —Casi se le sale el corazón del pecho al escuchar esa oración.

-Estas alumnas necesitan mejorar y pulir sus habilidades si queremos tener una oportunidad en el torneo, así que maestra Ursula, depende de usted que estas brujas logren triunfar.

Se quedó muda y congelada.

-Muy bien alumnas, descansen bien esta noche, él destino de Luna Nova esta en sus manos. —Intentó sonar como si las estuviese animando. Para ellas sonó como si fuera lo ultimo que escucharían de la Directora.

Cuando las brujas salieron de la oficina, caminaron en conjunto hacía sus respectivas habitaciones, Diana se adelantó un poco.

-Esto sí que es genial. —Dijo en tono sarcástico Amanda— Nos enfrentaremos a un montón de desconocidos solo para conseguirle dinero a la Academia. No tenemos oportunidad.

-Aun así, las maestras quieren que lo intentemos. —Lotte parecía igual de desanimada que las otras— Mañana tendremos que prepararnos mejor, nos exigirán esfuerzo.

-Esa idea no me emociona para nada. —Comentó Sucy.

Akko no dejaría que pensaran así. La Directora les dio su confianza, y la Academia dependía de ellas. El futuro de la magia en Luna Nova estaba en sus manos.

-¡Vamos chicas! —De la nada, a Akko se le elevaron los ánimos de nuevo— ¡No pueden pensar así! ¡Esta Academia les ha dado todo lo que tenia! ¡Y necesitamos que siga de pie para que otras brujas puedan ingresar al asombroso mundo de la magia! ¡Podemos ganar esto! —Sus palabras no parecieron afectarle a sus compañeras.

-Aunque me cueste decirlo, Akko tiene razón. —Diana se detuvo y dio media vuelta para conversar con el grupo— Tenemos una oportunidad de ganar. Solo tienen que hacer lo que yo les diga.

-¿Y que sugieres? —Cuestionó Amanda, algo fastidiada.

-Me servirán como un respaldo. Necesitó estudiar a los hechiceros que enfrenten mientras luchen con ellos, así tendré una oportunidad de acabarlos.

-¿¡Planeas que seamos tu escudo humano!? —Akko se molestó bastante.

-Es la única manera que tenemos para salir de esta. ¿No quieres acaso que a Academia siga en pie? —No la dejó responder, solo se retiró de nuevo sin decir nada más.

Amanda se despidió del grupo y se dirigió a su cuarto. Las tres brujas durmieron algo preocupadas, el entrenamiento comenzaba mañana, y de ellas dependía como terminaría la Academia.

Lotte pensó sobre como lograría hacer magia que dañase a otras personas, jamas se le había ocurrido algo así. Se supone que usaría su magia para reparar, no para destruir. Incluso cuando resucitó a un muerto, jamas se le ocurrió usar un hechizo para devolverlo a su descanso eterno. A ningún hada que conocía le gustaría que hiciera algo como eso. Mas si se quedaba de brazos cruzados, no podría ayudar a la Academia, quizás hasta ella saldría lastimada. ¿Que opciones tenia?

Por otro lado, Sucy reflexionaba acerca de todo esto. Un lugar donde le era permitido experimentar con sus venenos en otras personas sin sufrir consecuencias, le sonaba como algo ideal. No obstante, siempre había diseñado sus venenos más mortíferos para monstruos y criaturas amenazantes, nunca contra humanos, al menos no una dosis tan fuerte. Se preguntaba si en este caso tendría que recurrir a algo mucho más fuerte. Algo que quizá no la dejaría volver atrás.

Akko no imagino en involucrarse en algo tan grande. Magos de todo el mundo, obviamente más experimentados que ella, y con más deseos de triunfo. Mientras que ella solamente se centró en el deseo egoísta de destacar y probarles que podía ser como Shiny Chariot. Ya era tarde para arrepentirse, ella se enfrentaría al problema que acababa de ocasionar y lo solucionaría. Tendría que mejorar y entrenar como nunca antes, sino la magia que conocía podría desaparecer. No permitiría que la Academia donde estudio su ídola quedara en bancarrota.

-¡Uno! ¡Dos! ¡Uno! ¡Dos! —A altas horas de la madrugada del día siguiente, a alguien se le ocurrió la brillante idea de molestar a las residentes de la Academia con gritos. O al menos eso pensó Akko cuando oyó a alguien gritando justo en el patio por donde el ruido entraba por su ventana, estaba segura que no era la única que escuchaba a un tipo gritar— ¡Eso es! ¡Más rápido! ¿¡Quienes son ellos!?

No quiso levantarse de su cama, pensó que en algún momento se callarían o se cansarían de gritar. Presionó su almohada sobre su rostro para intentar bloquear el sonido, fue en vano.

-¡Invasores! —La voz potente de dos hombres se podría oír en toda la Academia.

-¿¡Y que es lo que quieren!?

-¡Nuestras tierras!

Pasaron varios minutos gritando, sin importarles el descanso de las estudiantes. Akko no pudo soportarlo más y, aun somnolienta, se levantó y fue hacia su ventana para mirar el exterior para descubrir quienes perturbaban su sueño.

Ahí los vio, a los participantes del torneo que fueron guiados por el hombre con un largo bigote, este dándoles ordenes y ellos haciendo planchas sobre el césped. Entrenaban.

-¿Que sucede? ¿Akko? —Preguntó Lotte desde su cama, también estaba despierta por el ruido y se notaba su pesadez.

-No lo sé. Son esos sujetos del torneo. —Los miraba con molestia, le daba ganas de gritarles para que cerraran la boca.

-¿Cual de todos? —Sucy también estaba despierta, y se levantó de su cama para ver por la ventana al exterior también. Luego de observar por un rato en silencio, los reconoció— Son el Suizo y el Estadounidense.

-¿Eh? ¿Y por que hacen esto? —Lotte también se movilizó hacia su ventana para ver el exterior.

-No lo sé. —Le respondió Sucy.

-Pues sea lo que sea, no tienen derecho a despertarnos así. —Estuvo a punto de abrir su ventana para hablarles, y justo entonces notó que los ruidosos se habían detenido. Los tres hombres clavaban miradas serias en las tres brujas que observaban desde su ventana.

Las tres chicas se quedaron quietas ante sus ojos llenos de cólera. De repente las señalaron con dedos acusadores y entonaron al mismo tiempo, con voz estruendosa.

-¡No te quiero en mi país! —Y tras decir esto, los tres hombres se retiraron en conjunto.

Akko, Sucy, y Lotte se miraron, confundidas, entre ellas preguntándose que era acababa de ocurrir.

Ya le era costumbre a Diana levantarse temprano en la mañana, usualmente ella era la única que despertaba a esas horas para estudiar un poco y alistarse mucho antes de que comenzara cada clase. Esta vez tenia una razón diferente para quedarse despierta por la mañana.

Anna y Barbara dormían plácidamente cada una en su cama, mientras ella revisaba unos cuantos libros antiguos sobre como incrementar la potencia de la magia. Por su cabeza paseaba la idea de buscar información sobre los hechiceros que tendría que enfrentar en el torneo. Lamentablemente carecía de libros que trataran sobre ese tema. Sin embargo, como toda bruja ejemplar, ella optó por hallar una manera de averiguar algo sobre sus contendientes.

Salió de su habitación y tomo rumbo hacia la biblioteca. Hubiera seguido su camino, si no hubiese notado que un animal rondaba en silencio por los pasillos, como si estuviese acechando y esperando el momento adecuado para atacar. Un cuervo la observaba pasar, oculto en una viga superior, camuflado en la oscuridad.

Diana se percató del animal gracias a sus ojos que lo delataban, que eran dos grandes puntos blancos. El animal huyó cuando la mirada de Cavendish se centró en él. Inició su vuelo a una altura moderada del suelo y giró hacia la derecha al final de un pasillo.

Por puro instinto, Diana lo siguió. Caminó por la trayectoria del ave, y cuando giró en el mismo pasillo que él, se dio contra una sorpresa. El ave reposaba sobre el brazo desnudo de uno de los miembros del Consejo, el hombre que usaba una camisa hawaiana llena de flores y con un sombrero encima, justo delante de ella separados por unos cuantos pies. El cuervo se dejaba acariciar por el inquietante sujeto mientras su pico apuntaba en dirección a la bruja.

-Luke dice que no hay más alumnas levantadas a estas horas, todas descansan. —Su voz era amable, pero su sonrisa y mirada daban escalofríos a cualquiera. Claro, Diana no era cualquiera— ¿Porque razón una bruja con sangre tan pura y prestigiosa estaría despierta tan temprano? Una señorita como usted no debe malgastar energías.

Cuando vio por primera vez al animal tuvo sus sospechas, ahora que estaba mucho más cerca lo confirmó. La razón por la cual el cuervo tenía sus ojos en blanco por completo era por que era ciego, carecía de pupilas.

Tosió un poco para aclarar su voz.

-Perdón. No fue mi intención asustar a su mascota. —Como siempre, consiguió guardar la compostura— Me dirigía hacia la biblioteca, vi a su cuervo y creí que era un ave que acababa de ingresar a la Academia por error.

-Luke no es una mascota. —Continuaba acariciándolo, el cuervo parecía hacerle caso omiso— Es un hermano perdido, que aun no ha encontrado su camino. Pronto lo hará, gracias a Abigail.

Diana no supo que contestar a eso.

-A pesar de carecer de visión, él puede ver cosas que otros no. —Se dio cuenta de que las uñas del animal presionaban fuertemente la piel del miembro del Consejo sin hacerle daño.

-Que malos modales los mios. Señorita Diana, aun no le he dicho mi nombre. Soy Husky, miembro del Consejo y encargado de las relaciones exteriores. He de atender otros asuntos. —Estaba a punto de dar media vuelta— Despidete Luke, no seas maleducado.

El cuervo soltó un graznido agonizante, acto seguido Husky se retiró llevándoselo aun en su brazo, entonaba un cántico en volumen moderado cuando se iba.

-Tengo el mundo entero...

Ella escuchó a otras alumnas decir que la Directora permitió que los participantes se quedasen en una sección vacía de la escuela. Como no habían muchas alumnas ese año, dejaron que se durmieran en unas cuantas habitaciones que no estaban siendo usadas. Además, alguna brujas podrían aprender algo de ellos. Se suponía que su sección estaba dividida de las estudiantes. Entonces, ¿Que hacia ahí un miembro del consejo?

-En mis manos...

En la cafetería de la Academia, ya por el mediodía, se habían reunido muchas brujas alrededor de una de las columnas, donde había un gran cartel. Amanda estaba delante de todo el tumulto, siendo la primera en enterarse de quienes habían sido escogidos para ser parte del primer grupo que se enfrentaría. Se preguntó en donde estaban esas tres cuando se les necesitaba.

Anna y Barbara fueron quienes le informaron a Diana los nombres de los integrantes del primer grupo, incluso ella se preocupo al escucharlas. Tenían que mejorar mucho sus habilidades si de verdad querían al menos pasar de la primera ronda.

Ni Akko, Lotte, o Sucy estaban enteradas de lo que sucedía, ni siquiera se encontraban en la sección que les correspondía. Akko no pudo olvidar el "altercado" que sufrió con esos participantes en la mañana, así que decidió buscarlos en la hora del almuerzo para hacerles frente, no se dejaría intimidar por ellos.

Se paseaban por los pasillo, con cuidado de no ser descubiertas. Por fortuna, no parecía haber nadie en sus habitaciones, todos deberían estar almorzando.

-No creo que esto sea una buena idea, Akko. —Comentó Lotte, con cierto temor de que alguien saliera de la nada.

-Akko no tiene buenas ideas. —Dijo Sucy.

-Tranquilas, ni siquiera sabrán que estuvimos aquí. Solo les estamos haciendo una visita. —Akko se veía determinada y decidida.

-¿Donde están todos? —Preguntó Lotte. Su duda fue resuelta cuando escucharon un golpe proveniente de una de la puertas de uno de los cuartos, haciendo que Akko y Lotte se exaltaran.

-Ahora sabemos donde esta uno de ellos. —Lo que dijo Sucy no las calmó mucho. Se acercó a la puerta para oír un poco más de cerca. Algunas veces los golpes eran fuertes, y por momentos eran suaves, nunca se detenían. Sucy supo quien estaba ahí. —Es la hora de almorzar, creo que es obvio quien esta aquí.

Sus compañeras no entendieron muy bien que es lo que quería decir.

-Solo hay una persona a la cual no le permitirían reunirse con los demás, alejándolo y excluyéndolo para no ponerlos en riesgo.

Hubo un silencio largo, hasta que finalmente volvió a abrir la boca.

-En esta habitación esta el sujeto que venia del manicomio.

Lotte y Akko no pudieron evitar abrazarse al escuchar las palabras de Sucy, estaban aterradas y apenas pudieron aguantar lanzar un grito. Kagari estaba arrepentida de haber ido hasta allá.

-Quizás debamos venir otro día... —Se le veía más asustada que antes, sus piernas temblaban tanto como las de Lotte.

-Sí. Vámonos de aquí. —Lotte apoyo esta nueva idea.

Quisieron regresar por donde vinieron, una silueta se interpuso en su camino. Las habían descubierto.

-¿Que hacen aquí? Ustedes no son de esta sección. —El hombre encapuchado, Jack Punk, parecía estar masticando un chicle mientras les hablaba con seriedad— Oh, ya las recuerdo. Son las brujas que participaran en el torneo. ¿Cierto?

No recibió una respuesta, las tres no sabían que decir y solo se miraban entre ellas.

-Como sea, no deberían estar aquí. Largo.

-Vaya, vaya. Punk, ¿Que tenemos aquí? —Las cosas empeoraban, otro participante se hacia presente. Esta vez fue el joven con el cabello de dos colores. Steve mostraba una sonrisa antipática mientras se acercaba por las espaldas al mencionado— ¿Quienes son ellas? ¿Espías?

-No lo sé ni me interesa. Ahora son problema tuyo. —Fastidiado por la presencia de otra persona, simplemente paso junto a las brujas, y se perdió en uno de los pasillos.

-Punk, siempre va por ahí haciendo lo que quiere. —Cruzó sus brazos y miró a las brujas sin que su sonrisa desapareciese— ¿Que hacen junto a la habitación de Moxley? A él no le gustan las visitas. —Se pegó a la puerta y comenzó a golpearla con brutalidad.

Esto puso más nerviosas a Akko y Lotte. Rollins se reía de lo aterradas que se veían. Sucy, siempre indiferente, supuso que era el momento de deshacerse del bravucón. Extendió su mano hacia el participante, quien se extrañó por un momento al ver la acción que realizaba, mas al cabo de unos segundos volvió a mostrar sus dientes y tomo su mano en señal de saludo.

Cuando el saludo termino, Steve sintió un cosquilleo en su brazo derecho y observó que sucedía. Dos serpientes estaban atadas a su muñeca, vivas y a punto de atacar por lo que se veía.

-Interesante... —Dijo antes de que las serpientes se prendieran en llamas, volviendo a su forma original de pequeñas cuerdas, dejando solo sus cenizas. Las testigos se sorprendieron mucho por lo que vieron. Rollins acababa de usar un hechizo de fuego sin una varita o recitar algún conjuro— Sera muy interesante verlas participar. Pero por ahora, sólo están aquí molestando. ¡Show! ¡Hendrick!

El piso bajo sus pies comenzó a temblar, y las tres sintieron como es que eran levantadas del suelo por varias manos humanas.

Ursula estaba algo preocupada, en el patio de la escuela, las únicas que se hicieron presentes tras sus clases para el entrenamiento que les esperaba fueron Diana y Amanda. Estaban a punto de comenzar sin ellas, cuando logró divisar a 2 siluetas gigantea cargando tres bultos, una silueta más pequeña los acompañaba. Las reconoció de inmediato, no imaginó que se podrían meter en problemas tan rápido.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame te digo! —Le reclamaba Akko a Paul, quien la sostenía desde el cuello de su uniforme como si fuera su prisionera. Lotte y Sucy no oponían resistencia, se dejaban llevar por el mastodonte de tez oscura. Velozmente, Ursula se aproximó a ellos. Rollins los detuvo y les ordenó a los gigantes que soltaran a las brujas

-¡Akko, Lotte, Sucy! ¿¡Que sucedió ahora!? —Akko miraba con resentimiento a los que la expulsaron del sitio de una forma grosera, así que Lotte contestó por ella.

-Nosotras fuimos a...

-Estas señoritas... —Steve interrumpió, ahora hablaba en serio— Irrumpieron en nuestra sección de la Academia, las descubrimos junto a uno de nuestros compañeros menos "estables". Así que por su bien, decidimos traerlas a su entrenamiento apenas las reconocimos.Los dos guardaespaldas se retiraron tras una señal que Rollins hizo con su cabeza, y le indico a Ursula que lo acompañase hacia un lugar apartado de las brujas, quería hablar con ella a solas seriamente. Una vez estuvieron lejos de una Akko molesta a la cual intentó tranquilizar Lotte y Amanda.

Rollins no ocultaba su incomodidad.

-Escuche maestra... —Esperó a que terminara su frase, puesto a que aun no se sabia su nombre.

-Ursula. —Se veía inquieta, quizás nerviosa por algún reclamo que iba a realizar el participante con respecto a las brujas.

-Ursula, sí. No se en que pensaban usted y las otras maestras cuando decidieron poner a estas alumnas, y para ser sincero me da igual. —Poco a poco esbozaba una sonrisa, ambos eran de la misma altura y Ursula notaba que a pesar de ser más joven que ella, se le veía de mucha más edad— ¿En serio creen que ellas tengan alguna oportunidad contra nosotros? Digo, no es por ser un patán, pero creo que ni una de ellas pasa de los 18. Nosotros hemos tenido años, algunos décadas, de entrenamiento en esto. Le doy un consejo, abandonen ahora, estoy seguro de que el Consejo lo entenderá.

La maestra Ursula hubiera quedado muda en este momento, se hubiese congelado y esperado a que Steve la dejara perdida en sus pensamientos. No había tiempo para esto. La escuela necesitaba de verdad presupuesto, y esta era una de sus ultimas oportunidades. No iba a dejar que Rollins la intimidara.

-Lamento decirle... —Su voz no tenia quiebre, y ya no se mostraba insegura. Es más, hasta sonrió amablemente— Que voy a tener que decirle que no es necesario consultar con nadie, no abandonaremos ahora.

La sonrisa de Rollins desapareció, y resignado, simplemente miró con cólera a Ursula.

-Se están metiendo en un gran problema.

La abandono y regresó a su sección de la Academia, irritado. Ursula soltó un gran suspiró apenas Steve se retiró, ni siquiera ella sabia con certeza si pasarían de la primera ronda. Dio un vistazo hacia el sitio donde dejo a las brujas que participarían en el torneo. Akko seguía reclamando, Lotte intentaba tranquilizarla, Amanda se había rendido y se echo en el pasto para descansar un rato, Sucy se había sentado también y estudiaba un hongo entre sus manos, Diana estaba de pie mirando a Akko con los brazos cruzados y negando con la cabeza.

Tenia mucho por hacer, y la peor parte es que ni siquiera sabia que hacer.


	3. Rostros

-¡Ahora! —Exclamó Ursula, dando la indicación de que las brujas lanzaran el respectivo hechizo.

Todas sacaron sus varitas al mismo tiempo y entonaron el conjuro al unisono, cada una sobre un objetivo igual: Una roca gigante en forma de bloque enredado por algunas lianas a varios metros de ellas. La misión de las brujas era conseguir levantar la roca hechizando las lianas para que estas hagan el trabajo.

-¡Trem Muuv Loda! —Gritaron todas. A las que mejor les resultó el hechizo fue a Lotte y Diana, ambas lograron ejecutarlo al primer intento. Por otro lado, el hechizo de Amanda y Sucy tardó un rato en hacer efecto, mas el resultado fue igual de exitoso. Sin embargo, una de las brujas siempre terminaba igual.

Por más que Akko gritara el hechizo con todas sus fuerzas, o agitara su varita con brusquedad, nada sucedía. Fue un día totalmente perdido para ella, Ursula no vio ni un avance en Akko. Estaba más preocupada por su seguridad en el torneo, temía que alguno de esos hechiceros pudiera excederse y ella saliera lastimada.

-Deberías dejar de intentarlo, Akko. Al fin y al cabo no lo conseguirás y solo haces que nos retrasemos, seria mejor si tan solo... —Diana comenzaba a reclamarle a Akko, se detuvo cuando esta se acercó de forma violenta contra ella.

-¡Que dijiste de...! —Estuvo a punto de soltar su respuesta, fue interrumpida por un estruendoso relámpago que salía de la nada. Era extraño, el cielo no estaba ni siquiera nublado. El relámpago impacto justo en el patio de la Academia. Rápidamente las seis brujas se movilizaron al lugar del incidente, preocupadas por lo que podría haber sucedido.

-¿Que esta pasando? —Preguntó Lotte mientras corría junto con las otras.

-No lo sé, pero algo me dice que nuestros "invitados" tuvieron algo que ver. —Respondió Amanda.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, lo primero que vieron fue a un tumulto de brujas curiosas rodeando en circulo una zona del patio, justamente alrededor de la gran estatua que allí estaba. Ursula les pidió que les dieran permiso para colocarse al frente y ver que acababa de ocurrir.

Ahí los vieron: Los dos representantes de Italia, Joe y Wayne, con la mirada cabizbaja, de pie y con la espalda recta y el puño en alto. Ambos tenían los tatuajes en su pecho iluminados por una luz celeste. Al parecer, acababan de realizar un hechizo que invocaba un relámpago de la nada. Estaban ahí, quietos, sin moverse. La maestra Ursula creyó que era necesario hablarles para que dejaran de montar un espectáculo ahí.

-Eh... Disculpen.

Al hablar, los dos hombres salieron de su trance y le dirigieron una mirada de disconformidad a la maestra. Luego, vieron a su alrededor a todas las brujas que los observaban, era como si recién notasen su presencia.

-¿Podrían tratar de no entrenar aquí, por favor?

Los compatriotas se observaron entre ellos, de manera inexpresiva, dirigieron su mirada a Ursula de nuevo. Wayne se acercó a ella lentamente, con ese extraño atuendo de gladiador que intimidaría a cualquiera, y habló.

-Sí, no se preocupe, intentaremos buscar otro lugar donde hacer esto. —Sonreía de manera amigable y sincera. Acto seguido, le dio un anuncio a las alumnas que ahí aun se encontraban— Perdón, perdón. Nos dejamos llevar un poco. Dispersense por favor, no hay nada que ver aquí.

Todas las brujas estaban igual de sorprendidas, y no ocultaron su sorpresa. No esperaban que uno de los hechiceros, y mucho menos con un atuendo de guerrero, tuviera una actitud tan amigable y amable que inspiraba confianza. Todas las brujas acataron la petición de Wayne y se fueron retirándose una a una.

Ursula no podía entonar ni una palabra, cada día se sorprendía más de los invitados de la academia.

-¿Disculpe, sucede algo, señorita? —Mostraba sus dientes y su voz se notaba tranquila. Además, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien la llamaba "señorita".

-Perdón. Estaba pensando en otras cosas. —Sus nervios aun se podían percibir.

Diana analizaba con atención a estos dos participantes, algo extraño sucedía con ellos. Jamás había visto un hechizo similar. La rapidez con la que el rayo cayó, con un cielo completamente despejado, era algo que no había visto en ni uno de los libros que estudiaba. Sin embargo, aquellos tatuajes que tenían en el pecho podrían ser la clave. Ambos tenían un sol inscrito en ellos que brillaron cuando el hechizo fue lanzado. Joe, quien estaba un poco más alejado notó a Diana curioseando con la mirada.

A diferencia de su compañero, este tenia cara de pocos amigos. La barba y su cabello largo le daban un aspecto mucho más intimidante.

-Hey, ¿Son ustedes las que participaran en el torneo? —Joe se acercó hacia las brujas, quienes se sorprendieron de su gran tamaño, todas dando un paso atrás, exceptuando a Diana, aunque apenas podía ocultar su sorpresa.

-¡Sí! —Respondió de una manera casi torpe Ursula, queriendo evitar un altercado entre ellos, tal y como sucedió con Steve.

-¡Genial! ¡Mucho gusto! —Wayne también se acerco a ellas y extendió su mano en señal de saludo. Su seguridad termino por convencer a Akko para que le respondiera estrechando la suya. Quizás no todos los hechiceros eran tan malos como aparentaban.

-¡Mucho gusto! ¡Soy Kagari Atsuko! —Akko respondió de la misma manera amable y con una sonrisa. Lotte, Amanda y Sucy intercambiaron miradas, inseguras sobre lo que Akko hacia— ¡Pero puedes llamarme Akko!

-Un placer, Akko.

-Una Cavendish. —Interrumpió Joe, ahora delante de Diana y mirándole de manera seria— Solo una Cavendish podría generar tal impacto solo con su presencia.

-¡Oh! ¡Usted debe ser Diana! —Wayne se asombraba de las palabras salidas de la boca de su compañero.

-En efecto. —Diana le dirigió una mirada a Wayne e hizo una pequeña reverencia de cortesía— Mi nombre es Diana Cavendish.

-No dejaba de mirar nuestros tatuajes. —Joe no era para nada precavido, y su falta de discreción hizo que todas las brujas, extrañadas, mirasen a una apenas ruborizada Diana. Esta estuvo a punto de explicar la razón, mas Wayne se adelantó.

-No tiene nada de malo, seguro quiere saber lo que significan. —Wayne intentó calmar el momento incómodo y atrajo la mirada de las brujas— Acérquense un poco.

Así lo hicieron, ya habían ganado algo de confianza entre ellos. Wayne extendió su brazo y les mostró el tatuaje del sol con un rostro encima.

-Este tatuaje fue hecho con cenizas de la ciudad de pompeya. —Dijo mientras exponía la pieza, demostrando pequeños detalles. De cerca se podía notar que el sol carecía de pupilas y que, de hecho, tenia un borde cuadrangular.

-¿La ciudad de pompeya? —Preguntó Lotte.

-Así es... —Continuó Joe, también exponiendo su brazo— La ciudad entera sucumbió ante la lava de un volcán cercano, reduciéndola a polvo y dejando solo escombros. Sin embargo, se dice que la ciudad era tan hermosa que las almas de los habitantes se negaron a abandonarla incluso cuando estuviera destruida. Así que cuando separamos algunos de los restos de la ciudad nos llevamos la esencia de la perseverancia de las personas que ahí se mantienen.

-¿Quiere decir que hay almas impregnadas en esos tatuajes? —Estos temas le eran de interés a Sucy.

-No exactamente. Lo que tenemos aquí son las fortalezas y capacidades de los ciudadanos de pompeya. Estoy seguro que lograron ver el rayo que cayó en el patio. Pues permitan que les diga que ni un rayo cayó aquí. —La forma en que Wayne narraba, haciendo gestos y movimientos con los brazos, reflejaban su manera interactiva para atraparlas en su relato, cosa que conseguía poco a poco— Fueron estos tatuajes, de aquí proviene nuestra magia. La perseverancia de pompeya, y claro, la nuestra también.

-¡Asombroso! —Akko no conocía este lado del mundo de la magia, detrás del brillo que alegraba a las personas, se podían encontrar historias fantásticas.

-¿Y porque tiene que ser un sol? —Cuestionó Amanda. Joe fue quien contestó.

-El sol representa el calor que sintieron los habitantes de pompeya al ser rostizados vivos. Y sin embargo, aun siguen en la ciudad. Es un constante recordatorio de cuanto tenemos que soportar, y así superarnos cada día hasta conseguir soportar el calor del ardiente sol.

-No tenia idea de que algo así fuera origen de magia. No lo había leído en ni un libro. —Comentó Lotte.

-Pues nuestras culturas y métodos son distintos, no seria necesario aprender acerca de nosotros para que ustedes controlen su magia por completo. Cada día se aprende algo nuevo, ¿no? —Wayne se veía tan feliz de que las brujas les empezaran a hacer preguntas sobre sus tradiciones. No se podría decir lo mismo de Joe.

-Disculpe, Wayne... —Akko tenía una ultima pregunta que se desviaba por completo del tema— ¿Usted conoce a Steve Rollins?

La sonrisa de Wayne desapareció y su expresión cambio a confusión.

-Sí, lo conozco. De hecho, es uno de los más influyentes en este torneo y una de las principales atracciones.

-¿Por que dice eso? —Consultó Diana.

-Pues... —Fijó su vista en Joe, quien asintió con la cabeza— Rollins es alguien sumamente favorecido por el consejo. Aparte de ser sumamente talentoso, eso no se puede negar, es una de las caras más reconocidas en el mundo de la magia. Es joven y consiguió destacar y demostrar ser mucho mejor que los magos que ahora estudian en la Central del Consejo. Además, tiene el favor del consejo gracias a los contactos que posee.

Esta respuesta no fue bien recibida por las brujas. No esperaban que esto sucediera, meterse con alguien influyente podría poner en riesgo su participación en el torneo. Después de unos cuantos intercambios de palabras, Wayne y Joe retiraron despidiéndose de las brujas, diciendo que tendrían que asistir a otro lado.

Las brujas también se tenían que retirar, pues a pesar de tener un entrenamiento, tendrían que asistir a sus clases de manera regular, por lo que su horario seria mucho más ajustado que antes y les dificultaría un poco las cosas. Sobretodo para Akko.

-Supongo que todo depende de nosotras. —Mencionó Amanda con las manos detrás de su cabeza. El grupo de brujas compañeras se dirigían a la clase de numerología mientras conversaban sobre el entrenamiento que estaban recibiendo por parte de la maestra Ursula. Diana se adelantó a ellas para buscar a Anna y Barbara.

-Akko no pudo realizar ni un hechizo durante el entrenamiento, es como si tuviéramos una participante menos. —Comentó Sucy.

-¡Hey! ¡Me esfuerzo! ¿Sabes? —Akko se mostraba algo molesta, de una manera graciosa, por lo que dijo Sucy—Quizá si pudiese usar el Shiny Rod en el torneo las cosas serian más fáciles.

-Pero Akko, recuerda lo que la maestra Ursula dijo. —No era necesario de que Lotte lo repitiese, ella lo había oído muy bien cada vez que un hechizo salia mal y le pedía a su Ursula que la dejase usar el Shiny Rod— No puedes usar la varita para lastimar hechiceros, seria una ventaja muy grande e injusta.

-Sí, la escuche...

El grupo de Amanda se separó y fueron a tomar sus respectivos asientos. Akko hizo lo mismo junto con Lotte y Sucy.

-Muy bien alumnas. —La maestra Badcock estuvo a punto de iniciar con la clase, cuando alguien abrió la puerta e irrumpió en el aula.

El joven sorprendido demostraba de que se había equivocado de lugar. Todas lo reconocieron, era el participante que venia de Miami, el hombre rubio con corazones en los pantalones. Se mostró incomodo al ser el centro de atención de todas las brujas ahora.

-Oh... Creo... Creo que este no es el baño... —Estaba retirándose, cerrando la puerta lentamente, nervioso— Debería dejar de hablar y solo irme... Sí. —Cerró la puerta detrás de sí tras la peculiar situación.

Akko recordaba su nombre, Red Michaels.

-Oye, Lotte. —Susurraba unas cuantas cosas a su compañera— ¿Hay un baño para hombres en la Academia?

-Creo que nunca los necesitamos. Pero en su sección había baños para ellos, no comprendo como es que se perdió. —Respondió. La maestra Badcock simplemente paso eso por alto y continuó con sus clases de manera normal. Obviamente, todo el tiempo siempre destacó Diana, mientras que Akko apenas y podía entender que es lo que explicaba la maestra.  
Durante el almuerzo, las seis brujas amigas se reunieron para conversar un poco, sobretodo por el asunto en el que se vieron envueltas ahora.

-¡No puedo entenderlo! —Se quejaba Akko, de una manera divertida— ¿Por que no puedo lanzar ni un hechizo bien?

-Quizás no debas participar en el torneo, Diana podría encargarse de todo. —Sucy tomaba un jugo, no se veía muy interesada en animar a su compañera.

-No te preocupes Akko, estoy segura de que con el tiempo tú podrás...

Lotte no termino su oración, se distrajo con la presencia de un joven distraído que no parecía ni conocer el lugar donde estaba parado, miraba hacia todos lados y se reflejaba algo de preocupación y confusión en su rostro. Era el mismo que se metió en el aula por error, tal vez estaba perdido. Quiso levantarse de su asiento e ir a preguntarle que sucedía, mas toda la atención de las brujas fue atraída por el sonido potente de una voz humana.

-¡Damas! ¡Su atención por favor! ¡Vengo a ofrecerles un producto que las satisfacerá por completo! —La voz era emitida por un altavoz y parecía provenir del patio, no fue necesario ni emitir una palabra entre las brujas para que todas supieran a donde dirigirse ahora. Se movilizaron tan rápido como pudiesen, y tal y como sospecharon la mayoría de ellas, encontraron una extraña escena que involucraba a uno de los participantes del torneo.

Era el muchacho que las encontró en la sección de los hechiceros el otro día, Jack Punk. El sujeto usaba una capucha gris, y unos pantalones casi destrozados con unas largas botas negras. Sus manos estaban enrolladas por unas vendas blancas y estaban marcadas con una X encima de sus nudillos dejando ver solo algunos de sus dedos desnudos, sostenía un altavoz con su diestra. Delante de él había un pequeño carrito de helados con una sombrilla que lo protegía del sol.

-¡Vengan! ¡Vengan! ¡Vengan y lleven su helado totalmente gratis! ¡Acerquense! ¡Vamos!

Su rostro inexpresivo las hacia dudar de sus palabras. Se veía como si no le gustara entregar helado, y forzaba su voz para que se oyera más potente.

-¡Helado! ¡Gratis! —Todas las brujas lo rodeaban y miraban, con cierto desagrado, pero ni una se acercaba.

-¡Disculpeme! —Una voz autoritaria interrumpió su llamado, la maestra Finnelan llegó de la nada, saliendo de entre las brujas, para poner algo de orden a este caos— Usted no puede hacer un escándalo como ese. Nuestra Academia no debería ser...

-¡Genial! ¿Que helado desea? —Hizo caso omiso a su petición y abrió una de las compuertas de su carrito para extraer el dulce frío— ¿Vainilla? Sí, tiene cara de que le gusta la vainilla. ¿Cono o paleta? Paleta, sí, entendido. —No la dejaba continuar, cada vez que Finnelan abría la boca y estaba a punto de entonar alguna palabra, Punk interrumpía cada cosa que estuviera a punto de decir, cosa que sacaba de quicio a la maestra.

En efecto, Jack saco un cono de helado de vainilla y se lo dio a la maestra, quien tardó varios segundos en aceptar el alimento, dudosa y confundida por las actitudes de ese hombre. Tras esto, Punk empujó su carrito y sacó varios conos de helado de distintos sabores, tomando trayectoria hacia las brujas, todas confundidas y extrañadas.

Su mirada se cruzó con la de Akko y se quedo fija en ella por un segundo justo cuando le entregó uno de los helados, parecía que la había reconocido por el encuentro del otro día.  
Sin embargo, sacudió su cabeza como si quisiera olvidar eso y ontinuó con su extraño ritual de entregar helados a todas las presentes, excepto a Sucy, Amanda, Diana, Hannah y Barbara quienes se negaron a recibir algo de ese extraño.

Cumplió con su objetivo y detuvo su carrito. Inspeccionó a su alrededor, asegurándose de que cada bruja tuviera un helado, mas ni una lo saboreaba.

Acto seguido, las X encima de sus manos comenzaron a iluminarse con un aura anaranjado, Punk apunto con uno de sus dedos índice de su mano zurda hacia el suelo y un pequeño rayo salio de este, impactando directo en el piso.

Una gran nube de polvo lo envolvió y camufló de la vista de las brujas. Al cabo de unos segundos, cuando el humo se dispersó, ya no había nadie presente.

-¿Quien demonios es ese tipo? —Amanda trataba de aclarar su vista un poco.

-No lo sé, no me caen bien estos nuevos sujetos. —Sucy usaba su varita para empujar el polvo que se había levantado y que las dejara de estorbar.

-Oye, Lotte, ¿No habrás escuchado de-? —Akko buscó con la mirada a su amiga, creyendo que estaba a su lado, mientras le daba una lamida a su helado, no la encontró— ¿Eh? ¿Lotte?

* * *

Ursula investigaba en la gran biblioteca de la escuela unos cuantos libros antiguos, buscando información acerca de este torneo e indagando aun más, esperanzada en hallar algún buen dato que la ayudara a sacar ventaja en los encuentros. Confiaba en Akko y sabia que era capaz de ganar los encuentros, mas su temor por que le sucediera algo malo a manos de alguno de esos participantes era superior.

En uno de los libros, con una tapa roja con raspones y con hojas muy desgastadas que denotaban su antigüedad en décadas, se detuvo al ojearlo pues vio a la piedra filosofal plasmada en una de las imágenes y con un texto muy borroso que fue incapaz de leer en ese momento.

-¡Maestra! ¡Maestra! —Una voz aguda por la fuerza y con un tono fantasmagórico la exaltó y casi ocasiona que se le cayera el libro al suelo— ¡Oh, maestra!

Uno de los miembros del consejo se acercaba a ella. El tipo bajo, gordo, y con una papada, con terno negro y corbata roja, caminaba como si su pierna le doliera, cojeaba. Su piel extremadamente pálida y las bolsas grandes debajo de sus ojos podrían indicar de que estuviera muerto si se tendiese al suelo. Al principio no lo noto, pero ese hombre tenia un bigote pequeño, del grosor de su nariz. Cargaba la urna dorada junto a su rostro, como si oyera algo dentro de ella, y la acariciaba como si de una mascota se tratase. Se veía aterrador, pues sus ojos la analizaban de arriba a abajo.

-¡Maestra! ¡Oh sí! ¡Maestra! —Se detuvo a unos cuantos centímetros de ella, mirándola directamente a los ojos. Ursula no podía negar que la atemorizaba un poco, intentó disimular y evitar temblar— ¿Usted esta buscando información? ¿No es así? ¡Oh sí!

La voz aguda que salia de ese hombre lo hacia ver con un psicópata, inclinaba su cabeza a cada instante y nunca la dejaba quieta.

-No encontrara nada, ¡Oh sí!, no encontrara nada porque no somos iguales. ¡Oh sí! ¡Debería preguntarle a los participantes! ¡Oh sí! —Se quedó callado por un momento, y escuchó con atención a la urna que traía en manos. La maestra tragó algo de saliva, no sabía que es lo que esa Urna contenía y no se atrevía a preguntar. Después de unos segundos, el sujeto habló de nuevo— Ahí dice: ¡No se confíen! ¡Aun les queda algo que vencer! ¡Oh sí! ¡La magia cambiara de manos, si no se detiene a tiempo! ¡Oh sí!

-Es suficiente. —Una voz masculina y profunda interrumpió al desquiciado, ya la había oído antes.  
Justo a las espaldas del hombre gordo se acercaba otro miembro del Consejo, el sujeto que levaba una mascara roja sobre su rostro— Deja de asustar a nuestros cordiales anfitriones, por favor.

Su voz seria parecía haber calmado un poco al hombre gordo.

-¡De acuerdo! ¡Kane! ¡Oh sí! —Obedeció las ordenes del más alto y se retiró de la misma forma en la que apareció.

Kane y Ursula lo vieron de camino hacia la salida, escuchando a esa condenada urna y repitiendo esas palabras mientras asentía con la cabeza. El sujeto grande le dirigió una mirada a Ursula y suspiró.

-Tiene que disculparlo, él es así. Lamento que la haya asustado. —A simple vista no se notaba, pero en su ojo derecho la pupila no estaba, era solo un punto en una zona en blanco.

-No... —La apariencia física, el motivo para ocultar su rostro detrás de una mascara, el ojo deforme atraían su curiosidad. Mantenía su mirada fija en él, cosa que no notó hasta que Kane tosió intencionalmente— ¡No! ¡Perdón!

Ursula agachó la cabeza, se avergonzaba de haber actuado de una manera tan inusual e incomoda, esperaba de que el hombre no soltara ni un reclamó o se quejara con la directora o alguna otra maestra. El silencio reino por un rato, hasta que Ursula levantó la mirada y observó de nuevo a Kane a los ojos, el sujeto se veía fastidiado.

-Aunque usted no lo crea, me ha hecho sentir mal. —Y sin decir nada más, dio media vuelta y se retiró por la misma salida en la que el hombre gordo se fue.

La maestra Ursula se quedó en silencio por un segundo, pensó en lo que acababa de suceder. El gigante, uno de los miembros del consejo, con una cara y presentación que asustaría al mismo diablo, se sentía mal por que no dejaba de verlo de manera extraña. Un nudo en su garganta se formo poco a poco.

* * *

-¿Disculpe? ¿Esta bien? Parece confundido. —Lotte se acercó al joven que se veía un poco preocupado, explorando su entorno como si se hubiese perdido en un bosque. El muchacho se mostró agradecido por que una bruja le hablase.

-Sí, lo siento. No puedo encontrar el camino de regreso a mi sección de la Academia, este sitio es grande y me pierdo con facilidad. —Sonreía de manera amistosa y la observaba directo a los ojos.

Claro que sabia como llegar a la sección, había ido ella misma y fue echada por ese tipo al que tenia temor de volver a encontrar.

-Eh... Creo que puedo decirle como puede llegar ahí. —El joven no se veía conforme con esto.

-¿No te importaría llevarme allá?

Lotte no tenía ganas de volver a cruzarse con esos tipos una segunda vez, podría meterse en problemas.

-Yo... no. Lo siento, creo que no debería ir allá.

-Oh, vamos. —El chico en serio se veía preocupado en encontrar su sección, ¿porque no se lo pedía a alguna maestra?— Por favor, tengo que llegar allá. No pasara nada, solo quiero que me guíes.

Quedó pensativa por un segundo, llevando su mano hacia la barbilla, y mirando al rostro del muchacho por momentos.

-Creo que... Si evito cruzarme con otros participantes, puedo hacerlo... —Se veía insegura en lo que decía.

-¡Genial!

* * *

Sucy buscaba por el exterior de la escuela a su amiga pelirroja, no la había visto desde el almuerzo y Akko también la intentaba encontrar. Ya había revisado su habitación, pero no se encontraba allí, y dudaba mucho que fuera a la ciudad ese día.

Se encontraba en el patio exterior, revisando en una zona cercana al bosque que rodeaba la Academia, cuando vio a un joven usando una gran bata negra que lo cubría hasta las botas caminando sin fijarse por donde iba con un aparato eléctrico sobre su oreja derecha y sujetándolo con la diestra, su cabello imitaba la cresta de un gallo y usaba lentes de sol. Mostraba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras se dirigía sin darse cuenta en dirección a Sucy.

-Y entonces le dije: soy grandioso... —Lo reconoció cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, era uno de los participantes del torneo. Un tal Mike— Si, lo sé, grandioso. Eh, disculpa, tengo otra llamada. —Separó el aparto de su oreja por un momento y presionó la pantalla con la mano contraria— ¿Sí? ¿Conseguiste el papel? ¿Otras tres secuelas? Increíble. —Parecía que se percató de la presencia de Sucy cuando paso por su lado, se detuvo y la miró por un instante— Hey, linda. —Quiso continuar hablando, pero al parecer se auto corrigió lo que había dicho— Hey... Consigue uno pizza americana, sin piña, se buena. —Le arrojó una tarjeta que Sucy atrapó por puro instinto— Ah, y en quince minutos, tengo cosas que hacer.

La bruja entrecerraba los ojos, mirando fastidiada al hechicero. El sujeto se percató de eso y le habló una vez más.

-¿Que? ¿Eres sorda? Haz lo que te digo.

-¿Por que debería hacerlo?

La sonrisa del tipo desapareció.

-¿Por que? ¿Sabes quien soy al menos? —No podía ver a través de sus lentes, aunque supuso sabia que la miraba de forma despreciable.

-Eres uno de los tipos que participara en el torneo. —Respondió en seco.

-Vamos a parar ahí, no me compares con los otros. —Guardó el dispositivo eléctrico en el bolsillo derecho de su bata— Soy superior a ellos, ¿como no vas a reconocer a la estrella de cine más grande de Hollywood?

Sucy solo levantó loa hombros, desinteresada en saber quien era en realidad.

-De acuerdo... —Mike suspiró y agachó la cabeza por un instante, resignado, para después levantarla y volver a conversar con la bruja— Todos tienen un precio, ¿cual es el tuyo? ¿Quieres algo? Te lo consigo.

-No quiero... —Ahora que lo pensaba bien después de lo que dijo, recordó que ese tipo provenía de Estados Unidos, y justamente necesitaba algo que se producía ahí— Un hongo.

-¿Un hongo? —Se sorprendió de esa respuesta.

-Sí, un hongo. —Mike no cuestionó más y saco el móvil de nuevo, dispuesto a marcar un número, Sucy volvió a abrir la boca— Un hongo de Death Valley.

-¿Death Valley? ¿Un hongo de Death Valley? ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que es Death Valley? —Sucy no se inmutó ante los reclamos de Mike, y a este no lo quedó más opción que aceptar, además de que no quería juntarse con más brujas tampoco quería perder más el tiempo— Veré que puedo hacer, solo pide algo de Pizza. —Aparte, odiaba ir a la ciudad.

* * *

-¡Lotte! —Gritó Akko en la gran torre, suponiendo que Lotte hubiera ido ahí por algún motivo. No encontró nada más que a un pequeño grupo de palomas blancas buscando algo de migajas en el suelo. Algunas se alejaron volando cuando la vieron ir hacia ellas. —¿Donde estará? El sol casi se oculta.

Quería intentar subir al tope para revisar si allí se encontraba. No obstante, algo extraño sucedía. Las palomas que ahí estaban comenzaron a volar en distintas direcciones alrededor de la torre, y por cada segundo que pasaba parecía que se multiplicaban. Las aves levantaban algo de polvo con su aleteo en conjunto, y una pequeña brisa se sentía en el aire. Akko notó como es que poco a poco la gran en un punto las aves pasaban de manera concurrida formando un tumulto, que después cambió a una silueta humana. Alguien estaba ahí.  
Las aves disminuyeron de número lentamente hasta que quedaron solo unas cuantas, volando alrededor del hombre que se presentó entre ellas, Robert Roode.

El hombre usaba una camisa y corbata elegante, con un pantalón oscuro, y no parecía hacerle caso a la presencia de Akko cuando paso junto a ella y se dirigió al interior de la gran torre.

-Oiga... Creo que usted no debe estar aquí... —Dijo algo temerosa por su presencia, no quería repetir lo que ocurrió con Steve.

-No se preocupe, Miss Kagari, solo vine a explorar la zona alrededor. —El hombre respondió con amabilidad y seriedad, Akko se preguntaba como es que conocía su nombre. Roode adivinó que es lo que la bruja pensaba gracias a la expresión que tenía en el rostro— La recuerdo en la presentación del torneo, es una de la participantes que representara a la Academia. Además, no es una bruja común.

-¿Que? ¿Ha oído hablar de mi?

-¿Que si he oído de usted? Conozco todo sobre usted, Miss Kagari. —No lo decía con orgullo, más bien, era con fastidio. Akko no lo notó, soltó una carcajada de una forma quisquillosa, sintiéndose como alguien famosa.

–Y si me disculpa, procederé a ingresar a la torre.

-Oh. Sí...

-¡Roode! —Una voz estruendosa provenía de una dirección desconocida, Akko y Roode voltearon para buscar al emisor. Lo reconocía, otro de los participantes, Ten Dillinger. Venia corriendo, con el ceño fruncido y mostrando sus dientes que chocaban los unos con otros a punto de romperse por la fuerza de su mandíbula. Akko giro la cabeza para hablar con Robert y preguntarle que sucedía, mas cuando lo hizo, no había nadie, solo una pequeña paloma que elevaba el vuelo hacia el interior de la torre y desaparecía.

El joven que venia corriendo se detuvo delante de Akko, tomando aire antes de hablar con ella.

-¿A donde ha ido? —Preguntó exhausto.

-Él... Esta en la torre... —A Ten no parecía agradarle la respuesta.

-Ese... —No pudo terminar de insultarlo, necesitaba algo de aire.

-¿Sucede algo? —Preguntó Akko, intentando ser cortés.

-No es nada importante, él y yo tenemos que entrenar... Pero él prefiere salir a explorar la zona. Se cree que puede hacer lo que quiera. —Después de recuperarse por completo, miró con atención a la bruja, reconociéndola al cabo de varios segundos— Disculpa, ¿Atsuko Kagari?

-Sí, así es. —Se sorprendió nuevamente, se preguntaba si así se sentía Shiny Chariot cada vez que alguien la reconocía.

-Vaya... —El joven sonrió— Los muchachos dicen muchas cosas sobre ti —Probablemente se refería a los otros participantes, no tenia idea de que se acababa de ganar una reputación en el mundo de la magia.

-¿En serio? ¿Que es lo que dicen? —Intentaba no sonar nerviosa o emocionada, era como si se estuviese acercando a ser como Chariot. Dillinger ahora mostró una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Pues... No es algo bonito.

* * *

Como le era costumbre a Diana, en sus ratos libres estudiaba y trataba de mejorar sus conocimientos sobre la magia en vez de entrenar para ganar un torneo donde el premio beneficiaría a la Academia. Parecía que era la única que se lo tomaba en serio, el resto de su grupo aprovechaba su tiempo libre en descansar o hacer cualquier cosa para evitar perfeccionar sus habilidades. Por un lado estaba preocupada por lo que podría suceder en el torneo, confiaba en sus destrezas y estaba segura de que podría defenderse bien, pero no esperaba algo como lo que vio con Joe y Wayne, si ellos eran capaces de controlar su magia de esa forma, no sabia como es que los otros participantes podrían hacerlo. Por otro lado, temía por la seguridad de sus compañeras, más bien, la de Akko. Todo el tiempo la estuvo desanimando para que se mantuviera lo más alejada posible, temía que una no bruja no sea capaz de soportar los hechizos y conjuros en su cuerpo. La anterior vez que Akko recibió una ataque así fue por accidente, pero en el torneo la atacarían a quemarropa y sin piedad.

Podrían hasta...

El cuervo, lo había notado desde hace unos segundos pero ahora lo confirmaba, el cuervo la observaba desde los arboles ocultó. Era la mascota de Husky, la espiaba. Dejó de recitar hechizos y la luz que irradiaba de su varita se apagó. No sabía porque hacia eso, ni cual era su intención, sospechaba de que intentaba darle información a los hechiceros sobre su avance.

O quizás era algo más.

-¿Diana? ¿Que haces aquí?

Se giró al escuchar su nombre proveniente de una voz femenina fácilmente reconocible.

-Amanda. Vine a practicar un poco más. —Dijo serena, mientras oía un suave aleteo proveniente del bosque. El cuervo acababa de huir.

-¿En serio? Esperaba que estuvieses estudiando o algo así.

-Esto es más importante, Luna Nova depende de lo que suceda en el torneo. ¿Tú que haces aquí?

-Estaba aburrida, no hay mucho que hacer.

-¿En serio? Piscis Sensei dejó mucha tarea.

-De todas formas nunca la hago. Así que... ¿Vamos a practicar sobre como patear algunos traseros o que? —Desenfundó su varita, lista para lanzar unos cuantos hechizos para quien se le crucé en el camino.

No le contó acerca de lo que sospechaba, prefería resolverlo por su cuenta. No deseaba que alguien la estorbase.

* * *

Esto era diferente, de verdad tomó por sorpresa a Andrew.

Hace ya algunas semanas que la tensión aumentaba en las calles por el partido entre Inglaterra y Alemania por ese supuesto "gol comprado". La gente salia hacia las calles a manifestarse y meterse con quien estuviera en contra de su opinión, su odio era tanto que hasta parecían delincuentes que buscaban derrocar el gobierno y formar una anarquía. Todo esto por un simple partido.

Su padre, Paul Hanbridge, esta ahí sentado con lo dedos entrelazados y loa codos sobre su mesa mientras piensa acerca de la oferta que le acaban de proponer. Normalmente la hubiera rechazado de inmediato e invitaría a esos señores a retirarse de manera amable, pero lo que vinieron a ofrecerle ellos fue algo que no esperaba recibir: Una solución.

-Como vera, señor ministro, tal vez la magia sí sea un buen negocio después de todo. Este torneo reúne a los hechiceros más grandes del planeta reunidos de diferentes países y estados, incluido de Inglaterra. Sé que no tiene el alcance más destacable del mundo, pero eso puede cambiar. Por cada año que pasa, el torneo gana seguidores de distintos lugares, y el negocio solo mejora más y más. No obstante, me he dado cuenta de que podríamos llegar a más si tan solo recibiésemos la promoción necesaria. Usted necesita evitar un conflicto con un país vecino, y yo necesito alcance. Podríamos cambiar a la gente que se manifiesta, transformar su ira en pasión y alegría.

Andrew necesitaba entrometerse, no era capaz de entender a lo que se refería ese hombre bajo y rechoncho, ¿Como era capaz de saber si esa era la solución?

-Disculpe, —alzó la voz, y los sujetos lo miraron sonriendo maliciosamente— ¿esta seguro de que esto distraiga a las personas sobre lo que sucedió en el partido?

-No solo estoy seguro, sé que lo hará. Las personas son egoístas por dentro, buscan ser el centro de atención siempre, desean que quienes los representan sean lo más grande de este mundo para decir "yo pertenezco a este país que tanto me ha dado". Y eso es lo que sucederá en el torneo. Después de que mi representante gane el torneo —Al decir esto observó de reojo al joven que estaba junto a él— no solo olvidarán el partido, sino que nuestros ingresos subirían como espuma, cosa que beneficiaria a ambos.

El señor Hanbridge seguía sin dar una respuesta, solo necesitaba un pequeño incentivo para que aceptase.

-También tengo entendido de que quiere deshacerse de la Academia de Luna Nova. Le tengo una solución a eso.

Esas palabras hicieron que Andrew abriera aun más sus ojos. La Academia, ese mismo lugar donde Akko estudiaba para acercarse aun más a ser Shiny Chariot, podría desaparecer cumpliendo el deseo de su padre y con la ayuda de un extraño. Esto también hizo reaccionar al señor Paul.

-¿De que se trata? —Preguntó algo desconfiado.

-La Academia aceptó que se construyera una edificación donde se realicen los enfrentamientos, a cambio de ser anfitriones del evento. Por supuesto, las personas que tienen prisa nunca leen las letras pequeñas. —El hombre sacó un documento de su abrigo y lo dejó en el escritorio delante del ministro, quien lo tomó para leer lo que decía— Como verá, claramente dice que el Consejo no se hará responsable de los posibles daños colaterales que sucedan en la institución, y también que el dinero sera entregado tras finalizar el evento. El lugar de runa no cuenta con fondos suficientes para reparar los daños de su estructura si es que los encuentros se salen de control, ¿entiende a lo que me refiero?

-Señor, no puedo aceptar esta propuesta si sé que alguien podría salir lastimado tras un accidente ocasionado por ustedes. Toda la responsabilidad caería sobre mí, y un escandalo se desataría.

-Esa es la mejor parte, ministro. Al parecer, unas brujas participaran de la contienda, cosa que usted y yo podríamos aprovechar. Si ellas causaran la destrucción de su propia Academia nadie se atrevería a apuntarle con el dedo.

El silencio continuó reinando por unos segundos más, Andrew estaba preocupado. No solo por el fin de la Academia donde residía Akko, también sospechaba de que la bruja usaría su habilidad de meterse en problemas para que la incluyeran en ese torneo.

-Necesitamos hablar en privado, usted y yo. —Contestó Paul.

Andrew y el representado del invitado salieron de la habitación, quedando ambos al lado de la puerta cerrada mientras esperaban que la discusión de esos dos terminase. El representado, cuyo nombre aun desconocía, sacó una pequeña bolsa que contenía un polvo rojizo de su bolsillo en el lado derecho de su pecho, apoyó su espalda en la pared contraria a la puerta y extrajo un pequeño papel cuadrado del bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón con la mano libre. Andrew lo observaba con atención y al sujeto no parecía importarle mucho.

Con los dientes le hizo un pequeño hoyo a la bolsa y esparció un poco del polvo sobre el papel, luego lo enrolló sin dejar que se escapase nada del polvo y volvió a guardar la bolsa. Colocó el papel enrollado entre sus labios.

-Disculpe, pero usted no puede hacer eso aquí. —Andrew era casi de su misma altura, no se dejaría intimidar fácilmente por él. Sin embargo, el sujeto parecía haber aguardado a que él le dijera alfo, se mostraba alegre.

-Slade Barrett, me llamo Slade Barrett, joven Andrew. No tiene de que preocuparse, esto no le afectará en lo absoluto. —Esta repuesta no le gustó mucho al heredero Hanbridge.

-El olor podría hacer que...

-¿Conoces a alguien de la Academia? —Esta pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, sin saber como reaccionar, solo dejó que el hombre continuase— No me pregunte como lo sé, digamos que es mi sexto sentido.

Slade puso el dedo índice en el extremo del papel, de su yema salio un fuego carmesi débil que logro encender su cigarro extraño. Absorbía la esencia que se hallaba dentro de eso, mas nunca dejaba que el humo escapase de su boca.

-El futuro de Inglaterra depende de mí, así que sugiero que sea muy inteligente joven Andrew. Sea quien sea a quien conozca allá, no le debe decir nada. Un solo error y podría terminar en un conflicto internacional.

Andrew no respondía ni cambiaba de expresión, ese sujeto se le hacia despreciable. No tenia ni idea de como es que se enteró de eso, tal vez se trataba de una de sus habilidades "especiales".

-Desde ahora, le sugiero que evite todo contacto con la Academia de Luna Nova.

* * *

La expresión de disgusto se quedó en el rostro de Mike por varios segundos. Sucy se mostraba indiferente ante la reacción del hechicero. Acababa de recibir lo que pidió, una hora después, y con champiñones encima.

-¿Que es esto?

-La pizza que pediste... —Sacó la tarjeta que le fue entregada de su bolsillo y extendió el brazo esperando a que lo recibiera. No lo sabía aún, pero Sucy logró comprar algunas cosas extras con un poco de su crédito.  
Mike le arrebató la tarjeta con fuerza brusca, se mostraba muy enojado.

-No volveré a hace tratos con brujas nunca más. —Y le cerró la puerta de su habitación en la cara. A Sucy poco le importaba lo que pensara un niño mimado sobre ella, ahora sólo regresaría con cautela a su sección de la escuela sin que nadie se diera cuenta tal y como llegó ahí.

Dio media vuelta para retirarse de una vez, cuando oyó que la puerta de la habitación volvió a abrirse. Mike traía algo entre sus manos.

-Hey, rara. Aquí tienes lo que pediste. —Un hongo verde era sujetado por el mago quien lo extendió hacia la bruja, no era de un gran tamaño y llevaba unos puntos rojos encima, un nuevo espécimen para sus experimentos. Sucy lo recibió sin reclamos, y miró a los ojos a Mike.

-¿Que?

-¿Por que me entregas esto?

-Teníamos un trató, y yo no soy alguien que no cumple tratos. Ahora, vete.

Volvió a dar un portazo y desapareció de la vista de Sucy. Era extraño, no había visto algo como esto antes, y no esperaba que fuera real. Ese tipo, fuese quien fuese, tenia la capacidad de conseguir muchas cosas, y ella podía aprovechar eso. Sonrió involuntariamente al pensar en las posibilidades.

-Y bueno... Lotte. ¿Que cuentas de ti? —Preguntó despreocupado Red a la pelirroja, quien lo guiaba a través de los pasillos.

-No creo que tenga algo interesante que contar sobre mí. —Dijo, algo insegura.

-¿En serio? Vamos, por algo te debieron elegir como representante de la Academia. A mi me escogieron por ser uno de los mejores de la mía, sobretodo por mi control con el agua. Y claro, a Mike también. ¿No controlas alguna habilidad en específico? —Sus palabras tranquilas parecían que la calmaron un poco.

De hecho, ni ella sabia porque había sido elegida. La única habilidad con la que destacaba de entre las demás era por el hecho de que podía comunicarse con las hadas. En ni un momento se le pasó la idea por la cabeza de que tendría que enfrentar a unos hechiceros por el futuro de su Academia.

-Bueno, puedo comunicarme con las hadas.

-Cool.

Estaba a punto de decir algo más, pero se percató de que el lugar por el que pasaban ahora se le hacia familiar.

-Hey, reconozco este sitio, creo que estoy cerca de mi sección.

-Sí. Solo tienes que girar a la derecha al final de este pasillo, es imposible que te pierdas.

-Supongo que hasta aquí llegas. ¿Me equivocó?

-Sí...

-Bueno, Lotte. Fue un gusto, muchas gracias por ayudarme a encontrar mi sección. Espero que volvamos a vernos. —Extendió la mano en señal de despedida hacia Lotte, quien tardó unos segundos en responder.

-Sí... —La verdad, quería evitar relacionarse con esos hechiceros.

* * *

-¿Shiny Chariot? —Ese extraño nombre nunca lo había oído en el pasado, según Akko, la bruja con la que hablaba ahora, era la más famosa y bella de todas las brujas que han existido. Shiny Chariot fue su inspiración y gracias a ella desde pequeña deseo convertirse en una bruja. La forma entusiasta con la que habla de Chariot denotaba su fanatismo— Perdón, pero jamas escuche de ella. —Respondió Dillinger interrumpiendo el relato de Akko sobre uno de sus shows.

-Es que ya nadie la recuerda ahora, por algún motivo las brujas dicen que solo era una vergüenza. ¡Pero yo sé que no es así! ¡Sé que Chariot volverá algún día y dirá la razón por la que desapareció! —Akko tenia los ojos llenos de brillo e ilusión. Ten retrocedió unos cuantos pasos atrás, sorprendido por su entusiasmo.

-¿Y como va tú sueño? Digo, seguro que la magia es algo sencillo de controlar para ti. —Le daba curiosidad si es que una humana común podía ser capaz de usar todos los hechizos complejos que enseñaban en la Academia.

-Pues... —Desvió su mirada hacia el suelo, no se enorgullecía de su respuesta— No me va muy bien. Yo... ni siquiera puedo volar en una escoba... —Esta ultima parte lo dijo en una voz tan baja que no alcanzó a escuchar.  
De repente, su entusiasmo anterior volvió— ¡Pero tengo el Shiny Rod! ¡Y la maestra Ursula es mi mentora! ¡Mientras me siga esforzando, siento que podre volverme tan grande como Chariot! ¡Y lograre conocerla! ¡Eso es lo que me mueve para ser una gran bruja que alegre a todos!

Ese entusiasmo que salia desde el fondo de su ser cada vez que hablaba de alguien que admiraba, esa pasión por algo que le gustaba, no se veía muy seguido. Era la pasión que buscaba en su compañero Robert, o cualquier otro compañero.

Ten colocó la mano sobre el nombró de Akko, tomándola por sorpresa.

-¡Akko! —Mostraba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. El entusiasmo de Akko era contagioso— ¡Puedo ayudarte! —Y ahí, al pie de la torre le hizo una propuesta que ni brujas o hechiceros esperaron que sucediera— ¡Puedo enseñarte a ser un Diez perfecto!

¡Puedo entrenarte!


	4. Amenazas

Las dos figuras autoritarias caminaban con la frente en alto a través de los pasillos en dirección hacia la salida, complacidos por haber conseguido su objetivo.

-¿Te dio algún problema? —Preguntó Slade con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-No. Logramos llegar a buenos términos, el señor Paul aceptó mi oferta. —Contestó de la misma manera que su cliente— ¿Que hay de Andrew? Noté que no estaba muy cómodo con nuestra presencia.

-El chico conoce a alguien de la Academia, lo puedo sentir, por algún motivo esto fue una mala noticia para él. —Su expresión no cambiaba.

-¿En serio? —Su representante, por el contrario, llevó su mano a la mandíbula, pensando.

-Tranquilizate, estoy seguro de que no interferirá gracias al susto que le di.

-No es eso... Esto no es un problema. —Su sonrisa maquiavélica se formó de nuevo— Pero podría ser una ventaja.

Ya devuelta en la oficina de su padre, Andrew le preguntó sobre cual decisión había tomado, temía sobre cual seria la respuesta que recibiría. Su padre quedó delante de la ventana, admirando el paisaje exterior, antes de responder.

-Un líder toma decisiones difíciles, Andrew. Hay que hacer sacrificios por el bien de este país, y debo tener mano dura con mi pueblo. Si esa Academia logra desaparecer de una buena vez, finalmente podre hacer algo útil con todo ese terreno que abarcan. —La respuesta era firme, como siempre.

Quería refutar lo que su padre acababa de decir, avisarle de que acababa de hacer un pacto con unos hombres que no traerían nada bueno ni a él ni a Inglaterra. Deseaba tanto enfrentarlo, pero no era momento de retarlo, su prioridad ahora era informarle de todo esto a una de las brujas con quien más estaba familiarizado.

Se retiró de la oficina sin decirle nada al político, enojado con él, tratando de controlarse. Paul solo vio como es que su hijo se alejaba, no lo entendería ahora, quizás algún día se daría cuenta lo que cuesta ser un líder. Andrew no permitiría que alguien inocente sufriera las consecuencias de un estúpido contrato.

* * *

-¡Y eso fue lo que me dijo! —Exclamó Akko, emocionada.

Las cinco brujas participantes del torneo, y la maestra que las entrenaba, se encontraban alrededor de una de las mesas de la biblioteca, comentando unas cuantas cosas acerca del entrenamiento y sobre si usarían alguna estrategia durante los combates.

-Akko... ¿No recuerdas lo sucedió la anterior vez? No sé si podamos confiar en alguno de los hechiceros. —Comentó Ursula tras oír la anécdota de Akko con el encuentro con uno de los invitados.

-La maestra Ursula tiene razón. En vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo intentando socializar con estos hombres que no dudaran en sacar ventaja, deberíamos estar entrenando y mejorando nuestras habilidades. —Corroboró Diana— ¿Acaso otra de ustedes habló con alguno de ellos?

-El de Hollywood me pidió una Pizza, y consiguió un hongo para mí. —Dijo Sucy desinteresada, mientras les mostraba el dicho hongo que desprendía un hedor horrible.

-Hey, guarda esa cosa, huele asqueroso. —le reclamó Amanda mientras se tapaba la nariz, puesto estaba al lado derecho de la pálida.

-Y yo... Uno de los hechiceros se perdió en la Academia, así que decidí ayudarlo a volver a su sección. —Lotte se encogía en su asiento.

Diana solo suspiró, algo molesta por lo dicho por sus compañeras.

-¿Que acaso quieren que acaben con nosotras y la Academia?

-Pero... Red no parecía tener malas intenciones. —Apenas se podía oír la voz de Lotte.

-Y Mike no esta interesado en siquiera interactuar con las brujas.

-Además, Ten también se veía como un buen tipo.

-¿En serio creen que es una buena idea intentar entablar alguna relación con ellos? —Diana alzaba la voz.

-Eh... No sé si lo habrán notado, pero nosotras también podemos sacar ventaja de esto. —Amanda se robó la atención de todas— Solo piensenlo, podemos hacernos sus "amigas" y averiguar muchas cosas de ellos. ¿En serio no se les ocurrió?

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, pensando sobre cual seria su mejor opción. La maestra Ursula volvió a abrir la boca.

-¿Sabemos a quienes tendremos en nuestro grupo?

-Sí. —Respondió Diana— Serán Mike, Ten, Robert, Punk, Moxley, Barrett, y Michaels.

Akko y Lotte abrieron los ojos como platos al oír los nombres. Ni ellas ni Sucy estaban enteradas a que grupo pertenecerían hasta ese momento, lo que las tomó por sorpresa.

* * *

Se la pasó más tiempo en su laboratorio a solas que de costumbre, no veía mucho sentido pasar tiempo en la Academia cuando había un montón de desconocidos que eran capaces de entrometerse en sus planes. Ahora que Akko también estaba incluida en el torneo, tendría que buscar una opción alternativa para llevar a cabo sus planes, por otro lado, esto distraería a Ursula también.

Ahora mismo observaba con atención las cámaras de seguridad que tenia instaladas secretamente en todo el lugar, agradeció que haya sido lo bastante precavida como para instalar unas cuantas en la sección donde residían los hechiceros actualmente. Muchos de los hechiceros se lo pasaban poco tiempo en la Academia, abandonaban el lugar apenas se levantaban y quien sabe a donde se irían, tal vez no estaban acostumbrados a un lugar como ese. La tensión se podía notar entre ellos, unos cuantos revoltosos intentaban provocarse unos a otros, aunque no llegaban a más que insultos. Una minoría pequeña era amable con el resto, o al menos lo intentaban. Un ejemplo claro era Wayne que siempre intercedía cuando una pequeña pelea estaba por armarse entre alguno de los participantes, Red y Ten en ocasiones también intentaban evitar discutir con otros. Otra parte de los invitados eran unos completos desinteresados. Mike se la pasaba todo el día charlando por uno de los cientos celulares que conseguía de alguna forma, Punk jamas salia de su habitación, y si lo hacia simplemente era para ir al baño, y Steen, uno de los que peor condición física tenia, solo iba de aquí a allá, paseando y flojeando como si no supiera como desperdiciar su tiempo.

Actualmente miraba como es que Drew y Colter seguían a su representante por uno de los pasillos con un paso militar, cosa que le parecía extraña.

-Croix... —Una voz secundaria se hizo notar, una voz masculina— Esta hecho. Ya esta todo listo para llevar a cabo nuestros planes.

-¿Seguro? —Preguntó sin dejar de mirar la pantalla— No quiero llevarme una decepción si algo sale mal.

-Tranquilicese, todo esta bajo control. Mi cliente lograra obtener un poder mucho más grande que el Shiny Rod y usted podrá liberar el gran sello.

-¿Te has asegurado de que no haya cabos sueltos?

-Estoy en eso...

* * *

-Sí, Frank. Estoy en camino a la Academia. —Andrew miraba a través de la ventana de su limusina el prado verde y despejado por el cual cruzaba, al mismo tiempo que conversaba con su mejor amigo a través de su celular.

-¡Oh! ¿Puedes mandarle saludos a Lotte por mi, por favor?

-Seguramente me la encontrare, no te preocupes.

-¿Y por que visitaras la Academia? ¿Verás a Diana?

-No exactamente...

Justo en ese instante, su vehículo se detuvo bruscamente sin previo aviso. Despegó su oreja de su móvil y se dirigió al chofer.

-¿Sucede algo?

Como respuesta, su auto comenzó a tambalearse y a saltar en el sitio, mientras se oían golpes que provenían de afuera. Andrew, preocupado por lo que podría estar sucediendo, estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta de su auto para investigar la situación. Alguien se le adelantó. Apenas pudo hacerse hacia atrás y cerrar los ojos cuando el vidrio de su lado de la ventana se rompió en cientos de diminutos pedazos. Sintió como es que alguien a través de la ventana rota lo jalaba hacia afuera con brusquedad y lo derribaba, obligándolo a quedarse de espaldas en el suelo.

El atacante tenia su rostro cubierto con un pasamontañas que llevaba pintado un cráneo lo que impedía reconocerlo. El sujeto vio a un desafiante Andrew por varios segundos, hasta que dirigió su vista hacia otro lado.

-Ablandalo un poco. —Apenas dijo esto, el joven sintió la descarga de miles que eran producidos por otro hombre que se acababa de arrojar contra él y comenzaba a golpearlo desesperadamente por todo su cuerpo, como si se hubiera aguantado en hacerlo. Los golpes eran al azar y no con mucha intensidad, mas eran repetidas una y otra vez lo que le impedía reaccionar.

-Suficiente, sujetenlo. —Una tercera voz masculina habló. El tipo que no paraba de golpearlo, y el otro que lo sacó del auto por la fuerza lo obligaron a arrodillarse con la mirada cabizbaja, en dirección hacia el pasto verde. Era incapaz de moverse, puesto a que sus dos brazos eran sujetados. Andrew no sabia que ocurría, necesitaba pensar en algo rápido para salir de esta, y sea quienes sean ellos, solo quedaba recordar sus voces para identificarlos.

-Venimos departe de la Academia de Luna Nova, señor Hanbridge. No se meta donde no lo llaman.

Se negaba a aceptar eso, la Academia no era así, no contratarían a una seguridad de esa magnitud. No eran guardaespaldas, no trabajan para Luna Nova, estaba seguro. Venían departe de ese hombre que visitó a su padre... Eran matones. Necesitaba advertirle a su padre, necesitaba advertirle a Akko sobre el peligro que corrían.

Acto seguido, una fuerza superior se apoyó sobre su nuca y con un gran peso estrelló su rostro contra el suelo, luego, solo vio oscuridad.

* * *

En la biblioteca de la Academia se encontraba la maestra Finnelan, investigando un poco en los libros sobre el torneo que se producía cerca de la escuela, sin embargo, como casi todas las que buscaban información ahí, no encontraba nada. Casi.

Ya había revisado más de 20 libros con mil paginas cada uno pero no descubrió nada, hasta que en uno de estos notó algo extraño. Era justamente uno de los libros sobre la historia de las brujas, en la tapa del libro estaba implantada una hoja muy limpia, más que las anteriores, y eso que el libro llevaba ya muchas décadas ahí. Por instinto, desgarró esa hoja y descubrió algo dentro.

Una hoja, con un tono marrón, como si le hubiesen echado algo de café encima y arrugado, tenía un mensaje inscrito. Ella había visto ese libro cientos de veces, ¿alguien habría colocado eso ahí?

El mensaje estaba en con jeroglíficos que era incapaz de entender, mas le parecían familiares.

* * *

Ten siempre recitaba un verso, un poema, cada vez que entrenaba a campo abierto. Mas, a pesar de que él dijera que entrenaba, se le veía distinto, como si estuviera practicando capoeira. Nunca lanzaba un hechizo, no recitaba algún conjuro, o leía algún libro sobre conocimientos mágicos. Usualmente su lugar de entrenamiento era al lado de la gran torre donde yacía la piedra filosofal, lejos de las alumnas y sus compañeros, como si no quisiera molestarlos.

Sentía que él era el único que ponía todo el empeño en ganar el torneo, y eso le dio la confianza en creer que podía lograrlo. Deseaba tanto en no ser el único en ser entusiasta con todo esto, pues se sentía solitario, y su compañero no ayudaba mucho. Cuando conoció a Akko, no parecía la muchacha de la cual oyó todas esas historias. No le parecía una causa problemas por lo que sucedió con el fantasma, o una tramposa por usar una escoba en esa carrera que se llevaba a cabo en la Academia. Por el contrario, cuando vio sus ojos iluminándose y su voz animándose al hablar de Shiny Chariot, su ejemplo a seguir, su instinto le dijo que ella era alguien hiperactiva, capaz de hacer lo que sea por conocer a su ídola. Él lo haría, si tuviera un ídolo.

Eso lo convenció de ayudarla, de aumentar su capacidad al máximo. No importa cual fuese el resultado, si lo intentaba, valdría la pena. Al menos, así no se sentiría como el único que se esforzaba por dar lo mejor de sí.

Se sumergió en sus pensamientos, hasta que oyó una voz amiga, si es que le podía decir así.

-¿Sigues entrenando solo? —Robert, o como él prefería que le llamasen, Rob, se presentó en ese instante, rodeado de un grupo de palomas blancas volando, que le daban un aire de divinidad— Tienes que calmarte un poco, como todos lo hacen. Tus habilidades no mejoraran, quedaras a ese nivel, solo pierdes tiempo valioso.

Robert se sentía superior, mirando solo de reojo a Ten con una mirada seria.

-No lo sabré hasta intentarlo. —Dijo Ten con una sonrisa desafiante.

-Por favor, nadie más entrena, incluso los italianos solo lo hacen por unos minutos. Te aconsejo que simplemente dejes de intentarlo, malgastas energía.

Quiso contestar eso, cuando se percató de que Akko acababa de llegar ahí. La vio con una expresión de confusión, Robert no se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que Ten mencionó su nombre y su rostro cambio a uno de incomodidad.

-Akko... Viniste.

-Sí... —Observaba con atención a Robert, la anterior vez que se encontraron él solo quería evitarla, pero ahora miraba con curiosidad.

-No me digas. ¿Te ofreció entrenarte? —Se mofó Robert, soltó una carcajada antes de que Akko dijera algo lo que la confundió más. Se supone que ambos eran compañeros, pero se veían como rivales. Tal y como...

-No le hagas caso, Akko. ¿Pensaste sobre lo que te propuse? —Ten se veía amable con ella.

-Sí... Bueno... —Estuvo a punto de responder, fue nuevamente interrumpida por Robert.

-Di que no. Por favor, aun estas a tiempo de arrepentirte. —La expresión de burla de Robert no cambiaba— ¿De verdad piensas que alguien así puede cambiar algo en ti?

-No le prestes atención Akko, solo esta molesto porque también vine. —La bruja se veía en fuego cruzado.

-¿Molesto? Sí, no puedo creer que dejaran venir a un cualquiera. Señorita Akko, este hombre no cambiara nada en usted, solo perderá el tiempo, hagame caso. —Si lo que decía era verdad, de nada habría valido entrenar con él, aunque su objetivo era otro.

-Vamos, Akko, este aguafiestas no te hará cambiar de opinión, ¿verdad? —Por otro lado, si aceptaba la oferta, sentía que ganaría a un enemigo que prefería no tener.

Tenia dos opciones, y poco tiempo.

* * *

-¿Puedo saber que es lo que estaba a punto de hacer? —Preguntó la hereda Cavendish al delincuente encapuchado de negro que acababa de sorprender por la espalda en el exterior de una de las paredes de la escuela y con una lata de pintura en una de sus manos vendadas, no le temía puesto a que lo reconocía de la Academia.

-Esto... es desodorante. —Intentó disimular Punk, llevando la lata hacia su axila y liberando un poco de pintura, cosa que le mancho la ropa. Aunque ambos sabían que era mentira, su voz se oía tan seria que pareciese que a quien intentaba convencer era a él mismo.

-¿Por que intenta pintar una de las paredes? —Diana cruzó los brazos esperando la respuesta del hechicero.

Jack solo la miró por unos segundos, con una cara cargada de fastidio, deseando que una muchacha como ella no se metiera en lo que hacia. Se giro de nuevo, e hizo el ademán de intentar pintar la pared con esa lata de pintura. Algo se la quitó de las manos por la fuerza. La lata fue levitando hacia la mano derecha de Diana, mientras que con la otra agitaba su varita.

-Tendré que informar sobre este acto a las maestras. —No lo decía como una amenaza, sino como una sentencia, cosa que enfureció al joven aun más, odiaba a los entrometidos.

-Devuelveme eso. —Le ordenó. A pesar de la mirada sumada en furia, Diana no se intimidaba.

-No lo haré, esto le sera entregado a las maes... —Algo le arranco la lata de sus dedos, devolviéndosela a Punk. Él se acercó a paso acelerado en tono amenazante hacia Diana, quien retrocedió un par de pasos y alistó su varita en caso de tener que defenderse, hasta quedar frente a frente a ella, con una clara diferencia de altura. El joven solo la miró con el ceño fruncido por varios segundos, hasta que abrió la boca.

-Si vuelves a hacer eso, si siquiera vuelves a pensar en hacer eso. —Comenzó a hacer crujir los huesos de sus nudillos— Usare algo peor que la magia. Porque, en lo que a mi respecta, en lo único en lo que nos diferenciamos es en la altura. —Dicho esto, solo dio media vuelta y se comenzó a retirar.

-De todas maneras, le informare de esto a la directora. —Diana, a pesar de la advertencia, no se dejaría intimidar por él. Punk ni siquiera volteo o se detuvo, continuo su camino, era claro que había escuchado lo que Diana dijo. La bruja quedo pensativa por unos segundos más, analizando lo que acababa de ocurrir. Ese hechicero podría ser uno de los mayores peligros que podría enfrentar en el torneo, o fuera de este. Por no decir que tenia la pinta de un delincuente.

Inmediatamente, se encaminó hacia la oficina de la directora para avisarle sobre las amenazas de Punk y que tomara cartas en el asunto. Pasaba por uno de los pasillos vacíos de la Academia con ventanas al exterior que permitían que la luz del sol entrase, un camino más corto hacia su destino, cuando vio que otro individuo iba justo en dirección contraria, pasando a un lado de ella. Le echó un vistazo rápido y lo reconoció al instante, un compatriota, Slade.

El joven también pareció notar su presencia, pues la detuvo para hablar con ella.

-Miss Cavendish, es un gusto verla. —Barrett hizo una pequeña reverencia inclinando la cabeza un poco, como señal de cortesía. Su amabilidad era notoria, algo que Diana solo recordaba haber visto en Andrew, no había personas tan distinguidas de su edad en la Academia, y ver una nueva cara no le vendría mal. Pero era un hechicero, uno de sus próximos rivales, y ese no era el momento para conversar con él.

-Lo mismo digo. —Contestó Diana, haciendo una pequeña reverencia también— Lamento no poder quedarme a hablar.

-Oh. ¿Tiene algún asunto que atender? —Preguntó con amabilidad. Diana dudó en responder, no confiaba mucho en los nuevos invitados, no tanto como Akko y las otras. No obstante, él parecía ser alguien cortés y con modales, además de que estaba segura de que el apellido Barrett era reconocido en Inglaterra, pero no podía recordar en donde oyó sobre eso. Aparte, junto con él resto de su grupo, habían acordado reunir información acerca de los hechiceros.

-Necesitó informar a la Directora que Jack estuvo a punto de pintar una de las paredes de la Academia.

-¿Punk? —No se mostraba impresionado— Siempre hace eso, intenta dejar sus mensajes de revolución en todos los lugares que visita. Esa actitud no es digna de un hechicero, debería comportarse mejor en este lugar que nos acogió amablemente. Si de verdad desea hacer algo con respecto a él, debe hablar con Death. —Lo recordaba, jamas olvidaría su lúgubre y sombría aparición. En parte era cierto, el Director del Consejo podía hacerse cargo de uno de sus representantes.

-Gracias por la sugerencia.

-Si quiere puedo lograr que tenga una audiencia con él.

-¿En serio?

-Efectivamente. Nada me complacería más que ayudar a una de las descendientes del linaje más prestigioso de la magia. ¿Tendría la amabilidad de seguirme?

-Sí, por favor.

Barrett sonrió y continuó su camino, ahora seguido por Diana. Ambos ingleses recorrieron varios pasillos, Diana se extrañaba de Wade ya conociera la estructura de la escuela, incluso a ella le tomó más tiempo acostumbrarse. Necesitaba sacar información de él, así que tenia que realizar las preguntas correctas para no levantar ni una sospecha y pasar desaparcebida.

-Digame, joven Barrett, ¿desde hace mucho que práctica la magia?

-Me alegra que pregunte. Seguro que usted ya habrá oído mi apellido antes.

-Así es.

-A diferencia de su dinastía, la cual es reconocida por su pureza y tener a brujas con un control maravilloso sobre la magia, mi dinastía es todo lo contrario. Mi familia cazó brujas por siglos. —Esto sorprendió a Diana, supo disimular bien su impactó a la noticia— Claro, todo cambio durante la era dorada de las brujas. Mas mi familia no podía permitir que algunas brujas usaran sus poderes por motivos egoístas. Así que, fueron en contra de las reglas, y siguieron cazando por muchos años más. Verá, Miss Cavendish, nosotros creemos que las personas malas merecen ser castigadas.

-Muchas brujas inocentes murieron durante esa época. Generaciones enteras se perdieron. —Diana hacia lo posible por no alza la voz.

-No es tan simple, Miss Diana. Toda la culpa la tienen los cobardes que no quieren aplicar justicia. Muchas brujas cometieron actos horribles, y no eran castigadas por no haber suficientes pruebas en su contra. No me malentienda, odio a aquellos que no tienen el coraje para hacer lo que tienen que hacer.

-¿Cree que fue necesario castigar a toda la raza por los crímenes de unas cuantas brujas?

-No creó en ese vieja historia de que "los villanos son víctimas de la sociedad". Cada quien carga con su peso y nadie esta libre de responsabilidad, lo que hace falta no es piedad, es mano dura.

El ambiente se volvía más tenso por momentos.

-¿Brujas inocentes murieron? No es mi problema. Aquel que comete un crimen debe ser castigado. Hay personas que se ganan la vida sin robar ni asesinar. Él que elige el camino torcido debe ser erradicado para mejorar a la raza. La naturaleza es sabia, el débil muere, el fuerte se reproduce. Y por eso usted y yo estamos aquí ahora.

No dijo ni una palabra con desprecio u orgullo, sino como si estuviera leyendo un libro, y tuviera que repetir cada palabra con lentitud y perfecta pronunciación.

-Me he exaltado un poco, disculpe. —Tosió un poco para aclarar su voz.

-Si en realidad su familia odiaba a las brujas. ¿Por que usa la magia entonces? —Cuestionó Diana.

-Combatemos fuego con fuego. Si las brujas pueden usar magia, nosotros también.

-Ya veo...

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio.

-Si no le es mucha molestia, ¿puede responder una duda que he tenido por mucho tiempo?

-Seguro.

-Habiendo tantas Academias con mejores condiciones y más prestigio. ¿Por que escogió Luna Nova?

La tomó desprevenida, no podía decir simplemente que era por ser una de las Academias más cercanas a su hogar, era demasiado listo para eso. Tendría que inventar algo.  
No quería que se enterase que simplemente escogió ese lugar por ser donde estudio Shiny Chariot.

* * *

Todas estuvieron de acuerdo, sacarían algo de información acerca de los hechiceros, sobretodo de aquellos a los cuales enfrentarían eventualmente. Lotte se ofreció a investigar a Red, Akko dijo que entrenaría con Ten, y Sucy, muy a su pesar, dijo que podría investigar algo acerca de Mike. Amanda y Diana decidieron buscar algún hechicero con cual relacionarse, y la maestra Ursula charlaría con algunos miembros del Consejo para sacar algo de información acerca de algún participante.

Después de su reunión, cada una se fue a cumplir su objetivo, exceptuando a Amanda. No tenia muchas ganas de hacer eso ahora y se dedico a perder su tiempo recostada sobre el pasto verde en el patio interior de la escuela viendo el cielo nublado.

La verdad, le daba igual lo que sucediera, si ganaban o no el torneo, no le afectaría en lo absoluto. Solo quería desperdiciar su tiempo en algo, no sabia en que.

-Dándome ordenes a mí...

Oyó una voz masculina cercana a ella. Alzó la vista en la dirección que provenía, y lo vio. Punk agitaba la lata de pintura listo para manchar la gran estatua que ahí se ubicaba. Su tono parecía quejumbroso.

-¡Hey! ¿Que es lo que haces viejo?

El muchacho se dio la vuelta para ver quien le hablaba ahora, tenia cara de haber discutido con alguien hace unos momentos y su odio aun no se desvanecía. Vio a la muchacha tendida en el suelo con una expresión confundida.

-Genial, ¿tú también me vas a acusar?

-¿Eh? No. No soy una soplona.

-Eso me alivia.

Comenzó pintando la inscripción de la estatua, poniendo líneas aleatorias por todas partes.

-No me has respondido. —Amanda se puso de pie y se acercó a ver que es lo que pintaba el muchacho.

-Solo es algo que quiero que vean. —Contestó Jack, molesto.

-¿Quieres que lo vean todos? —Amanda sonrió y colocó ambos brazos detrás de su nuca— Creo que puedo ayudar.

-Tienes mi atención. —Comentó, no alejó su vista de lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Cuantas latas de pintura tienes? —Preguntó la estadounidense.

-Las suficientes como para pintar todas las paredes de este lugar.

-Eso es algo bueno. Porque se me acaba de ocurrir una gran idea. —Dicho esto, solamente dirigió su mirada hacia la gran torre donde estaba almacenada la piedra filosofal y esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

* * *

La maestra Ursula volvía a investigar en una de las bibliotecas de la escuela acerca de los hechiceros, sin dejar de pensar en lo que le dijo es extraño miembro del Consejo el día anterior. Le dio mala espina. Por mucho que buscará, apenas encontraba algo de los hechiceros como menciones y referencias. Si seguía así, solo quedaba rendirse y buscar otra manera de ayudar al grupo de brujas.  
Tenia temor de encontrarse con algún otro miembro del Consejo, una cosa son los alumnos, pero los hechiceros más poderosos en realidad eran aquellos que lo organizaban todo. Deseaba que la magia volviera a sorprender a todo el mundo, quizás así no tendría que estar sufriendo todo esto.

-Usted debe ser muy insistente. —Reconoció esa voz. Despegó la vista del libro que leía y sus ojos se clavaron en Kane, el hechicero con el que tuvo ese incómodo momento. El hombre se acercaba a ella con un libro en mano, parecía que lo estaba ojeando— ¿Sigue buscando información acerca de los hechiceros? Dudo que encuentre algo. —A pesar de tener una voz seca, no lo tomó como si estuviese buscando algún tipo de pelea.

-Solo quiero... —No pudo continuar, recordó la ofensa que ocasionó al verle el rostro y ese ojo deforme la ultima vez. Agachó la cabeza. Oyó como es que el sujeto suspiró.

-No tiene que sentirse mal. No es la primera vez que sucede. —Kane hizo lo mismo. Tomó aire y abrió la boca— No encontrara información de nosotros aquí, maestra. Puede buscar en la red, mas eso no le dará la respuestas necesarias.

-¿A que se refiere? —Ursula alzó la vista.

-Lo entenderá cuando comience el torneo. Por ahora, le sugiero que planeen una estrategia para acabar con esos engreídos.

La maestra no lo entendía. ¿Un miembro del Consejo deseaba su propia derrota? ¿Por que? Bueno, ella no era la persona indicada para criticar algo como eso. Hizo algo similar, después de todo.

-No me malentienda, si ustedes ganan o no el torneo me da igual. Lo que quiero, es ver la decepción en los ojos de los hechiceros. —La maestra abrió los ojos al escuchar esto— Cada uno tiene aspiraciones, y por eso están aquí. Lo que quiero, es verlos llorar, verlos perder. Sé que es algo tétrico, pero es algo que disfrutó.

Hubo un silencio por unos segundos, ambos se quedaron sin tema de conversación.

-¿Puedo saber... que le sucedió? —Preguntó temerosa Ursula. Sabia que quizás era un tema frágil que tratar, mas le causaba curiosidad lo que se ocultaba detrás de aquella mascara. Kane estuvo callado por unos segundos más, como si estuviese pensando en que decirle. Finalmente, respondió.

-Un incendio. —Ursula sintió una punzada en el estomago. Se arrepentía de haber preguntado— Dejó serias quemaduras en mi rostro, irreparables. Así que uso esta mascara para encubrir esas marcas.

-No sabia... Yo...

-Mi hermano. —Interrumpió Kane— Mi hermano me causo todo esto. Eramos jóvenes, y él me veía como una amenaza.

Otro silencio incómodo inundó el lugar por largo tiempo.

-Ahora déjeme preguntarle algo a usted, maestra.

-¿Si?

-¿Es cierto lo que Rollins dijo? ¿Unas alumnas irrumpieron en su sección?

Se impactó por la pregunta. Había sido acusada por el privilegiado.

-Bueno...

-No es que la este criticando, maestra. Como ya sabrá, Rollins tiene un trato muy especial con el Consejo. Solo he querido advertirle.

-¿Disculpe?

-Steve no tiene un lazo especial por ser el descendiente de alguna familia prestigiosa, o por tener muchos bienes y dinero. Steve realmente es el mejor hechicero de nuestra institución. Y posee un rango superior a todos nosotros.

-No entiendo...

-Él puede hacer lo que sea, ganar lo que sea. —La miraba directo a los ojos— No pueden detenerlo. Él, es el futuro.

* * *

-Miss Diana... —La mencionada dejó de sumergirse en sus pensamientos al oír su nombre. Slade la hizo reaccionar para detenderla delante de una puerta de madera gigantesca— ¿Se encuentra bien? Se quedó callada por largo tiempo.

-Sí, lo siento. Estaba pensando...

-Hemos llegado, hablare con el Consejo rápidamente para que reciba una audiencia con ellos. —El Ingles parecía preocupado, seguramente creía que a Diana le dolía la cabeza o algo así. Dicho esto, se metió por la única entrada, indicándole a la bruja que esperará unos segundos. Para la fortuna de la Cavendish, no tuvo que responder a la pregunta de Slade.

Ahora solo tenia que centrarse sobre como le explicaría al Consejo acerca de lo que vio. Jack Punk, uno de sus representantes estaba a punto de pintar las paredes de la escuela; un acto de vandalismo y delincuencia. No tenia pruebas, pero no podrían dudar de su palabra, y para cerciorarse mandaría a llamar a Punk quien confiaba en que tenia un ego tan grande que no lo negaría. Miró por unas de las ventanas al exterior tratando de matar el tiempo, esperando pacientemente a recibir un llamado, cuando se fijó en algo que la hizo estallar en cólera.

La gran torre donde residía la piedra filosofal estaba llena de franjas oscuras, manchones de latas de pinturas. Diana sabia que Punk no podía controlar una escoba, solo conocía a una bruja con una actitud rebelde y similar que le ayudaría a cometer una atrocidad como esa.

-Amanda... —Dijo el nombre mientras presionaba sus dientes.

La puerta volvió a abrirse, Diana esperaba encontrarse con Slade quien le daría la señal de ingresar, se equivocó. Quien salió no era nadie más que el mismo hombre que tuvo problemas con el trio problemático de la Academia, Steve Rollins. El joven sonrió en tono burlón al ver a la bruja.

-¿Una bruja? ¿Pidiendo una audiencia con el Consejo? —Se notaba que no sabia con quien hablaba.

-Solo vengo a informarle acerca de una actitud totalmente inaceptable departe de uno de sus representantes. —Respondió serenamente.

-¿Que? ¿Quien te dijo que ellos podían hacer algo? —Su actitud no cambiaba.

-Fue Slade. —Cuidaba sus palabras. Si era verdad lo que Joe y Wayne dijeron de él, no debería retar al consentido del Consejo. Solo se mantendría inexpresiva.

Rollins desvío su vista hacia el techo, río un poco, y volvió a mirar a Diana.

-Te esta engañando.

-¿Disculpe?

-Piénsalo. Slade no es ningún idiota, solo quiere meterte en problemas. ¿Que es lo que ibas a decir de todos modos?

-Uno de sus estudiantes estuvo por pintar las paredes de la Academia.

-Jack. ¿Cierto? —Diana asintió con la cabeza— Slade no es un buen tipo. Solo quiere deshacerse de ti. Solo conseguirás que el Consejo se centre en ti. Te meterás en problemas.

Diana lo pensó por un instante. ¿Era cierto? Sus palabras parecían sinceras, al menos en un principio.

-Sí eso es verdad... ¿Por que me lo dice? ¿No le conviene más que él se encargue de mí y ya no tener competencia?

-¿Y dejarle toda la diversión? —Rollins no dijo nada más, le dio la espalda y comenzó a retirarse. Ahora Diana tenia dos opciones: aceptaba la ayuda de Slade, o la rechazaba.

* * *

No preguntó porque recibía su ayuda, no le preguntó ni siquiera su nombre, y ella tampoco a él. Ambos compartían esa característica, hacían las cosas simples. Amanda volaba alrededor de la torre con su escoba, mientras que Punk, en la parte trasera, pintaba encima de las paredes símbolos extraños.

-Esta quedando bien. —Comentó Amanda.

-Quedara mejor. —Respondió Jack. Ambos sonreían de forma siniestra, como si de un plan malévolo se tratara, aunque eventualmente todo eso se quitaría.

-¡Señorita O'Neil! —El grito de la maestra Finnelan hizo a la bruja detenerse con brusquedad. Esta se vio atrapada cuando la vio a una distancia regular a ella en una escoba, acercándose poco a poco— ¡Descienda ahora mismo! ¡Esta no es una actitud que una alumna de la Academia debería tener!

-Demonios. —Dijeron entre dientes los vándalos al unísono. Cuando ambos descendieron a los pies de la torre, y fueron obligados a dejar todas las latas de pintura, unas veinte, en el suelo, la maestra Finnelan los reprendió fuertemente.

-¿¡Como se les ocurre hacer algo como eso!? ¡Señorita Amanda! —Se dirigía hacia la mencionada— ¡Usted es una alumna de esta Academia, no puede realizar tal acto delincuencial, y menos contra su propia Academia! ¡Y usted joven! —Ahora hablaba con el hechicero— ¡Es un invitado aquí! ¡No puede simplemente venir a tratar este lugar como si fuera un basurero!

Ambos siguieron escuchando sin decir nada, con la mirada en direcciones distintas, tratando de evitar el ceño fruncido de la maestra.

-¡Limpiaran todo esto inmediatamente! ¡Luego pensare en una sanción mucho más severa!

Jack y Amanda no dijeron nada, por los próximos minutos se mantuvieron callados mientras borraban la pintura que habían usado, utilizando la técnica anterior empleada. Solo se quejaban en silencio acerca de la conducta de Finnelan.

-Viejo, es una lastima que tengamos que quitar todo esto, estaba quedando genial.

-Ya se me ocurrirá donde hacer otro. —Jack no se veía con muchas ganas de hablar.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, limpiando malhumorados toda la torre. Amanda notó algo raro, se suponía que Akko iba a aceptar entrenar con Ten, pero no la había visto desde su reunión.

-¿Donde esta? —Pensó en voz alta.

-¿De quien hablas? —Preguntó Punk desinteresado.

-De Akko.

Jack solo la miró, levantando su ceja derecha, dando a entender aun no sabia de quien hablaba.

-Olvídalo. —Contestó Amanda retomando su labor de limpiar con esponja y agua las paredes.

-¿Es tu primera vez limpiando un desastre? —Preguntó el varón, intentando buscar un tema de conversación.

-Nah. Ya me han obligado a limpiar antes, aunque no por pintar la gran torre. —Dijo esta ultima parte casi con orgullo.


	5. Sueños y Deseos: Parte 1

Después de haber estado en la biblioteca fue citada para ir a la oficina de la directora donde se realizaba una pequeña junta. La maestra Finnelan decía que había encontrado algo acerca de los magos pero le era imposible de entender pué estaba escrito en un idioma antiguo, mucho más que el de los dragones. También le pidió saber como es que iba el entrenamiento de las brujas.

No podía decirles que en vez de entrenar estaban intentando sabotear a los hechiceros desde adentro, y que en vez de estar mejorando sus habilidades estuvieran socializando con algunos de ellos. Así que simplemente dijo que estaban muy bien y mejorando cada día.

En la junta se la pasaron discutiendo acerca de los preparativos del torneo y la fecha de este, el lugar seria un gran sitio turístico y podían aprovechar para llamar la atención de la gente que asistiría. Al finalizar la junta, Ursula se dirigió hacia su salón, donde le tocaban sus clases. En el camino, comenzó a leer un libro en el cual estaba muy interesada.

Era muy interesante, la biografía que le fue entregada por Kane de verdad parecía ser de mucha utilidad, se trataba de la vida de uno de los Inmortales, un ganador de un anterior torneo hace ya muchos siglos. Explicaba muchas cosas acerca de la magia que no conocía, como la presión que llevaban los hechiceros que los llevaba a rivalidades eternas, los deseos de victoria de cada hombre que ha ingresado al torneo, y los cruces más brutales que se han visto. Era la historia de un hombre que ganó el torneo después de 10 años de haber entrenado para ingresar a este, tuvo duros enfrentamientos, en donde la mayoría de estos salia perdiendo. Leía comentarios acerca de este hombre, comentarios tanto negativos como positivos.

Quizás debería recompensarlo de alguna forma, desde la primera vez que se encontraron conversando la grosera había sido ella aun cuando ese hombre la ayudó cuando ese tipo rechoncho la molestaba. Y además, ambos le habían quitado sus sueños y esperanzas a muchas personas, de esto último no estaba para nada orgullosa.

-Maestra Ursula... —La voz seca de uno de los miembros del consejo la detuvo cuando se dirigía hacia la clase que le tocaba dirigir.

-No, Luke, no... —Se encontró con Husky, el hombre gordo y barbudo, con un cuervo posando encima de su mano derecha. El cuervo graznaba ruidosamente a la maestra, quien no entendía que le sucedía al animal, aunque se suponía que debía comprender su lenguaje— Perdone, maestra Ursula, no sé que es lo que le pasa a Luke.

La expresión del miembro del Consejo era de admiración hacia su mascota, como si le fascinase que hiciera algo como eso.

-¿Le sucede algo a... ? —Recordó lo que le dijo Kane en ese momento, le dio ciertos consejos acerca de los miembros y de como acercarse a ellos. Como por ejemplo: No debía tratar al cuervo de Husky como una mascota. De verdad quería sabotear a sus propios socios— ¿...Luke?

-Ha estado raro últimamente, no deja de repetirlo una y otra vez. —Contestó Husky de manera tranquila, como si no hubiera notado que había mencionado el nombre de su cuervo sin siquiera saberlo, avanzando hacia ella— No para de decir...

Y su semblante cambio a uno serio justo en el instante en que paso junto a Ursula y continúo su camino, era obvio que lo hizo a propósito. Lo que le dijo la dejó helada.

 **-Que puede ver el monstruo que hay en ti.**

* * *

Estuvo un buen rato paseando por la ciudad, sacándose fotos por todos los sitios que visitaba para mantener al tanto de donde se encontraba a todos los seguidores que tenia en las redes sociales, siempre dando criticas negativas hacia los restaurantes y lugares turístico diciendo que carecían de clase. Estaba acostumbrado a que en su país las personas le reconocieran en la calle, algunos hablando mal de él, otros ovacionándole. Aquí en Inglaterra era distinto, no muchas personas lo reconocían, y los pocos que lo hacían lo confundían con otros actores. En parte pensaba que era un alivio, ya nadie lo molestaría en esa ciudad, y por otra parte, pensaba en que todos eran un montón de perdedores que no sabían lo que era bueno.

La Academia tampoco era un lugar agradable.

Ni una de esas tontas brujas lo aplaudió cuando hizo su presentación o le pidió un autógrafo en todos los días que estuvo hospedado ahí, y con la única bruja que habló en realidad le pareció alguien insoportablemente engreída y molesta. Prefería pasar más tiempo en sus redes sociales que perder su tiempo socializando con un montón de inútiles, sus compañeros en el torneo tampoco eran una opción.

Fue entonces cuando se sentó en una de las bancas en uno de los callejones más grandes revisando en su móvil acerca de las ultimas noticias en Hollywood, y sintió algo extraño, su instinto le advirtió de una presencia cercana.  
Miró a sus alrededores, personas caminando por la calle, una bruja sentado a su lado en la banca con expresión indiferente mirando un punto fijo en la nada, el resto de los asientos vacíos, el cielo despejado, nada fuera de lo común. Después de unos segundos, al volver su vista al celular, se dio cuenta de que sí había algo fuera de lo común.

La tonta bruja que conoció el otro día.

-Eh... —Volvió a mirar a los alrededores, tenia que ser una cámara escondida, una broma. Porque, en serio, tenia que ser una broma. Los demás asientos estaban vacíos, la chica podía sentarse en donde ella quisiera, pero directamente vino junto a él. Una desagradable bruja estaba sentada en el mismo banco... Eso le causaba repulsión.

Simplemente ignoró su presencia y se puso de pie para colocarse en otra banca, no quería ni establecer contacto visual con la bruja. Sin dejar de revisar su celular se colocó en otra banca, se hubiera relajado un rato ahí y sacarse una foto con el móvil, mas el problema persistía. La estúpida bruja de cabello violeta lo siguió, y sin decir nada y con la misma expresión seca se sentó junto a él.

Lo estaba siguiendo, y no era para nada discreta. ¿Acaso esa perdedora se había enamorado de él? Era normal que causara ese efecto en la chicas, no era nada por lo que no haya pasado antes. La mejor parte de eso, era cuando las rechazaba de una forma cruel y le rompía el corazón en un millón de pedazos.

-¿Estas siguiendome? —Le preguntó directamente.

-No. —Le respondió sin siquiera mirarlo y observando un punto fijo en la nada. Esa chica era demasiado rara, no podría decir si estaba mintiendo o no. Aunque la respuesta era demasiado obvia en realidad.

-Oh, vamos. Sé que lo haces. Lo noté. —Mike comenzaba a burlarse de ella, sonreía con un aire de superioridad— Sé que te gusto.

Sucy no se movía, ni siquiera respondió, seguía quieta como una estatua. Solamente lo ignoraba, su objetivo era seguirlo y descubrir alguna debilidad suya, cosa que aun no descubría. Realmente preferiría estar en su habitación experimentando con nuevos venenos y hongos; mas no tenia otra opción que aceptar lo que acordaran en ese pequeño grupo al que pertenecían en el torneo si es que quería ganar. Claro que se había dado cuenta de algo a pesar de lo poco que vio de los hechiceros. Steve controlaba el fuego, Ramón y Wayne el rayo, ¿eso quería decir que cada hechicero se especializaba en controlar un elemento? Solo había una forma de averiguarlo.

-¿Cuales son tus hechizos?

-¿Disculpa?

-Que tipo de hechizos realizas. —Ahora lo miraba directo a los ojos, despejados ya de los lentes de sol.

Ya habían tratado con fans enloquecidas antes, pero nunca con una tan extraña como Sucy. No quería decirlo, pero esto lo asustaba un poco. Podía ser un cretino, mas no un estúpido. Esa muchacha lo estaba estudiando.

-Pues mi mejor hechizo es ser insoportablemente encantador, y con gran fama y fortuna. —Sonreía en tono de burla. Sucy volteó los ojos y dirigió su mirada hacia la nada de nuevo, disgustada por su respuesta. Ambos sabían bien que no soportaban la presencia del otro, y sin embargo ahí estaban, en la misma banca odiándose mutuamente. El silencio reinó por varios segundos más mientras Mike volvía a revisar su móvil y actualizaba su estado a cada minuto, hablando siempre mal de ella sin que lo sepa. También se preguntaba en donde estaba su chofer, hace media hora tenia que recogerlo, ni siquiera avisó que faltaría.

-Oye, ¿conoces el camino de regreso a la Academia?

* * *

Amanda observaba desde una distancia segura entre unos arbustos al conductor que se acababa de percatar de que una de las ruedas de la limusina se había desinflado, no era ni un accidente. El compañero que se escondía con ella solo miraba seriamente como es que el pobre hombre se apresuraba a arreglar el neumático. Para estos dos granujas, era una simple broma.

-Mike se enojara mucho cuando se entere. —Comentó Punk.

-Hey, dudo que crea que fuéramos nosotros. —Rio Amanda.

-No lo conoces, ese tipo es un paranoico que se cree superior y que todos le tenemos envidia. ¿Te imaginas conocer a alguien así?

-Si, me lo imagino... —Amanda colocaba ambos manos detrás de su nuca para descansar un poco su cabeza, recordando a una de sus compañeras del grupo al que pertenecía ahora. Querían seguir observando como es que el hombre intentaba remplazar la llanta, pero ambos fueron descubiertos por una figura autoritaria detrás de ellos que les reclamó de inmediato.

-¿¡Que hacen los dos aquí!? —El tipo los sorprendió y ambos saltaron por el susto. Cuando se dieron cuenta de quien era, se calmaron un poco pues aun tenían una oportunidad de que todo esto quedara en secreto.

-Roode. Estamos... ocupados. —Dijo Punk intercambiando miradas cautelosas con Amanda, a ninguno le convenía que ese metiche se enterara de lo que estaban haciendo, acababan de cumplir un castigo y no querían involucrarse en otro. No obstante, él no era ni un idiota.

-Ustedes hicieron eso. —Señaló el lugar de la limusina malograda y al conductor frustrado por pensar en ser despedido.

Ni uno de los dos respondió, seguían arrodillados, y Robert cruzaba sus brazos. Sabían que habían sido descubiertos, ni uno estaba de acuerdo en darle la satisfacción de la razón a ese engreído de Roode. Y huir no podía ser una opción.

-¿Y bien? ¿No responderán? ¿Simplemente se quedaran callados? —Ambos bajaron la cabeza, no iban a aceptar la culpa ni la responsabilidad— Espera. —Su mirada se clavo directamente en Amanda— Tú, ¿No eres una de las brujas del torneo? ¿El mismo grupo al que pertenece la señorita Atsuko Kagari? —Se frotó las sienes intentando recordar su nombre, esto se robó la atención de Amanda— Usted es la señorita Amanda O'Neil si no me equivoco.

La bruja fruncía el ceño, no le agradaba para nada ese tipo. Notó algo, ese hombre mencionó a Akko.

-¿Kagari? ¿La has visto? —Preguntó sin cambiar de actitud.

-¿Que si la he visto? Esa malcriada esta con Ten ahora mismo, entrenando. Si es que se le puede llamar así. Sólo esta perdiendo el tiempo.

-¿Donde esta?

-¿Que? ¿Iras a buscarla?

No contestó, se puso de pie e hizo el ademán de retirarse mientras decía algo entre dientes. Un montón de palomas aparecieron de la nada y aleteaban delante de ella evitando que pasase. Punk, por otro lado, solo se limitaba a observar sin intervenir.

-Le sugiero que no haga nada estúpido, señorita Amanda.

-Solo dime donde esta. —Disimuladamente, colocó su mano sobre la varita en su cintura, sujetándola en caso de tener que usarla. De todas formas, esto terminaría mal— Y no te pateare el trasero. —Esto ultimo lo dijo sonriendo.

-Por favor, señorita Amanda, no haga nada de lo que podría arrepentirse después. —No se veía para nada intimidado.

-Ahora veras... —Estuvo a punto de desenfundar su varita, cuando un fuerte agarre detuvo su brazo. Jack la había parado, se puso de pie y negó con la cabeza, indicando de que estaba haciendo algo incorrecto.

-¿Que sucede contigo? —Se zafó del agarre, quitándose la mano de Punk de encima, sin sacar su varita, y ahora le reclamaba al delincuente— Supuse que estarías de acuerdo en darle una lección a este patán. —Lo último lo mencionó dirigiendo una mirada cargada de cólera haca Roode.

-Eso fue hasta antes de enterarme de que participabas en el torneo. —Una mirada muerta ahora estaba clavada en ella. Parecía estar molesto por algún motivo, pues comenzaba a hacer sonar los huesos de sus nudillos con las manos. El instinto de Amanda le decía que algo malo estaba a punto de pasar— De haberlo sabido, no hubiera permitido que vinieras conmigo.

-Ya entiendo. —Amanda mostraba una sonrisa desafiante— ¿Quieres hacerlo de la manera limpia, verdad? —Sabia que es lo que se aproximaba. De haber sabido de la violencia que llevaba su compañero de delincuencia nunca se hubiera juntado con él.

-Señores, por favor, no quiero meterlos en más problemas de los que ya tienen. ¿Podriamos dejar esta pelea para otra ocasión?

-Cierra la boca Roode. —Lo cayó Jack. Amanda y Punk se quedaron uno delante del otro, con una clara diferencia de altura, y soportando las ganas de arrojarse golpes— Si fueras listo, nos dejarías hacer esto. Uno de los dos incluso no podría participar en el torneo y esto seria una ventaja para ti.

-No puedo refutar eso. —Ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces antes de desaparecer. Un montón de palomas volando lo rodearon y simplemente se desvaneció entre ellas cuando se fueron en bandada en una sola dirección desconocida.

Amanda quedó sola delante del hechicero, sabiendo lo que se aproximaba.

-Nunca hubiese permitido que me ayudes si hubiera sabido que estabas en el torneo. —Su voz se tornaba amenazante.

-No te culpo. —Amanda no retrocedía.

-No es la primera vez que golpeo a una chica, ¿Sabes?

-Pues sera la última vez que lo hagas. —Y dicho esto, se abalanzó contra él.

* * *

-No, no. Te dije que estuvieras aquí hace 20 minutos, y ahora estoy en camino a la Academia acompañado de una sucia y aburrida bruja. —Ni siquiera se molestaba en bajar el volumen de su voz cuando conversaba por su celular. No mostraba nada de empatia hacia Sucy mientras ella lo guiaba hacia la Academia de magia, justo en ese momento atravesaban un cementerio. No es que en realidad quisiera ayudar a ese malagradecido, ella prefería que se pierda en algún bosque, incluso podría convertir su móvil en un alacrán para que deje de ser tan apegado a este, sin embargo, el plan era sacar toda la información posible de estos magos para encontrar una debilidad y que les fuera más sencillo en el torneo. Y también porque tenia contacto con gente que podía conseguirle algunos recursos que necesitaba.

Luego de un par de insultos más, Mike finalmente dejó de hablar por su celular, aunque siguió sumergido en sus redes sociales. No parecía estar prestándole atención al entorno lúgubre que lo rodeaba ni hacia donde lo dirigía Sucy actualmente.

-Oye, nena, ¿Cuanto falta para llegar a la Academia?

-Solo unos cuantos minutos más... —Respondió de mala gana.

-¿Siempre eres así de aburrida?

-¿Y tú siempre eres así de insoportable?

El muchacho no respondió, parecía haber ignorado esa ofensa, seguía atento a su celular.

-Háblame de esta tal Akko.

Le sorprendió oír el nombre de su compañera, no esperaba oírlo de la boca de un hechicero, y menos de alguien tan egocéntrico, aunque no lo expresó.

-¿La conoces?

-¿Si la conozco? Es una burla para toda la sociedad de las brujas, todo lo que hace siempre es algo gracioso. —Seguía sin despegar la vista del móvil— Es un chiste andante, no nos cansamos de los errores que comete.

Había algo extraño en la forma en la que lo dijo. Un aire de odio acumulado, pero eso era imposible, el muchacho no podía odiarla si no la conocía. Entonces, la otra opción era mucho más razonable.

-¿Intentas fastidiarme? —Preguntó ahora Sucy, con la misma actitud de siempre.

-Claro que no. ¿Como se te ocurre? ¿Acaso crees que necesito tu atención?

-Tus preguntas innecesarias dicen que sí.

-Piensa lo que quieras, da igual.

Continuaron su camino en silencio, sin siquiera decirse nada. En parte era algo agradable, finalmente Sucy podía tener un descanso de alguien hiperactiva como Akko. En un determinado punto del viaje, a ella se le ocurrió realizar otra pregunta acerca del torneo, al menos así ganaría algo de su "convivencia" con Mike.

-¿Hace cuanto estas involucrado con estos hechiceros?

-Años, de eso estoy seguro. No recuerdo exactamente la fecha, solo sé que desde que me dedicó a esto soy el mejor de todos. El más asombroso. —Ni siquiera parecía poder controlar su ego, ¿acaso esa era su habilidad? ¿Ser egocéntrico?— Soy una superestrella desde donde vengo, un actor profesional y deseado por todos. Único en mi especie.

-Se nota.

-¿Que dijiste?

-Nada. —Se burlaba en silencio de la poca atención de Mike.

-Sinceramente espero que no pasen de la primera ronda de torneo, ustedes solo son marketing. —Comentó de repente Mike.

-¿Marketing? ¿Que quieres decir con eso?

-Que solo sirven para los negocios, —Parecía estar contento de ver que Sucy le prestaba atención volteando su vista hacia él— atraerán un montón de público, y cuando pierdan, solo serán una burla. Las primeras brujas en ingresar al torneo y ser eliminadas al mismo tiempo. No puedo esperar a que ese día llegue.

-Entonces crees que tú ganaras el torneo.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Tengo habilidades únicas e impecables que me ayudaran a ganar con gran ventaja! ¡Yo siempre gano!

-¿No estabas con ese sujeto, Red?

Su expresión de regocijo se esfumó de inmediato al oír ese nombre, parecía no agradarle mucho.

-No me hables de ese tipo.

-¿Por?

-Es insoportable, aun no puedo creer que lo hayan mandado conmigo. Es demasiado alegre y positivo con respecto a todo, muchas veces nos mete en problemas.

-Suena familiar.

-Ojala también quede eliminado de la primera ronda.

Lo analizaba en silencio, no parecía tomar en serio para nada el torneo, hablaba como si se tratara de un capricho que tenia por conseguir la victoria. Sucy no era capaz de entender que motivaba a Mike a tener una actitud como esa, necesitaba investigar más a fondo. No disponía de mucho tiempo, pronto llegarían a la Academia y ya no habría razón para que andarán juntos, y no estaba conforme con ir a su sección de la Academia donde yacen los otros hechiceros.

-¿Y tú? —Esta vez la pregunta provino de Mike, quien parecía estar aburrido de caminar— Lo sabes todo de mí, pero yo no sé absolutamente nada sobre ti. Dime, ¿de donde sale esta obsesión por los hongos?

No podía decírselo, aunque su silencio también la delataría. No sabia hasta que punto podía llegar ese sujeto egocéntrico para que consiguiera que lo odiase, era capaz de incluso meterse con sus orígenes, o quizás solo estaba exagerando y en realidad solo quería hacer algo de conversación. De todas formas, Mike se enteraría de una manera u otra de que era huérfana.

Sin embargo, el muchacho parecía que se había distraído con otra cosa, pues notó como es que la miraba fijamente, como si la estudiase. Después de unos segundos, exclamó como si acabara de encontrar un tesoro.

-¡Eso es! ¡Lo tengo! —Se quitó los lentes de sol que aun llevaba— ¡Esa cara! ¡Esos ojos! ¡Sí! ¡Es algo que necesito!

No entendía a que se refería.

-Susan, o como te llames. ¿No quieres trabajar para mí?

-¿Un trabajo? —La mirada inexpresiva de siempre podría ser una respuesta clara, pero quería asegurarse de que Mike la escuchara y no insistiera— No estoy interesada.

-¡Vamos! ¡Ni siquiera sabes el trabajo que te ofrezco!

-Sea lo que sea, la respuesta sigue siendo no.

-Te conseguiré todo lo que quieras. —Bien, esto sí le interesaba— Hongos, comida, objetos mágicos, más hongos, esas revistas para adultos, ¡lo que quieras!

-¿Lo que sea? —Levantó una ceja, pensativa— ¿De que trabajare?

-De guardaespaldas. —Tal vez Mike no tenia un claro concepto de lo que significaba ser guardaespaldas. O tal vez solo quería molestarla— ¿Conoces a Rollins? Ese mimado tiene a un par de mastodontes que hacen lo que él desea, sin embargo, son solo eso, mastodontes y solo su físico intimida. Pero tú, mi querida... Sabrina, tú tienes un rostro que impactaría a cualquiera, unos ojos muertos, una cabellera extravagante, puedes infundir una especie diferente de miedo.

No sabia si sentirse halagada u ofendida.

-Y te pagaré.

* * *

-Hizo lo correcto, señorita Diana. —La bruja proveniente de Inglaterra giró la cabeza sin detener su acelerada caminata por uno de los pasillos al escuchar la voz de alguien que le había hablado hace unos segundos, el hechicero con el cabello de dos colores, Steve Rollins— Ha dejado en ridículo a Slade, estoy seguro de que el Consejo no estará muy a gusto de perder su tiempo con alguien que nunca apareció. —La seguía por detrás con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-No intento perjudicar en ni un momento a Slade, me disculpare cuando tenga la oportunidad y asumiré la culpa de la situación. Ahora me urge ir a la oficina de la Directora Hoolbroke para hablar con respecto sobre el tema que le dije antes. —Respondió Diana serenamente. En parte era cierto, las palabras de Steve la habían puesto un poco indecisa, por lo que creyó que la mejor opción era volver al plan original.

-No creo que sea una buena idea decirle eso al Consejo. Estar en su contra no suele ser una buena idea. —Ante las palabras enunciadas por un alegre Rollins, Diana se detuvo, quizás podía sacar algo de información de él.

-¿A que se refiere? —Le preguntó mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Steve parecía estar orgulloso de que la muchacha preguntara.

-El Consejo no es muy "justo" por así decirlo. Ha habido casos donde se han encargado de aquellos quienes los molestan y estorban.

-¿Encargar?

-Sí, castigar, expulsar. Les hacen cosas terribles. —Lo decía con malicia, como si intentara asustarla— Podríamos clasificar sus relaciones en tres grupos: Los favorecidos, los neutrales, y los rivales. Ustedes estarían en el segundo grupo, claro, con el paso del tiempo eso podría cambiar. Yo, y mis dos guardaespaldas, por ejemplo, estaríamos entre los favorecidos. Mientras que algún candidato para ingresar en los rivales seria Slade, el pobre muchacho debe estar muy avergonzado ahora. Le sugiero que no los haga enojar mucho, señorita Cavendish.

-¿Por que me dice todo esto? ¿Que es lo que gana?

-Ustedes están clasificados en el primer grupo, separados del mio, con otros siete participantes. No quiero que nadie más tenga la satisfacción de eliminarlas además de mí. —Hizo el ademán de retirarse— Ser el favorito del Consejo tiene sus ventajas, le sugiero que usted también busque su simpatía. No querrá ser destrozada por alguno de los hechiceros más fuertes, ¿verdad?

-Espere. —Rollins no parecía tener intención de escucharla, pues no dejaba de alejarse. Aun así, Diana continuó hablando— ¿Como es que usted consiguió ganarse el favor del consejo? —Con esta pregunta parecía haber llamado su atención, pues volvió para responderle.

-¿Quiere saberlo? Pregunteselo a Husky. —Ese nombre, era el del sujeto que era dueño del cuervo que siempre la seguía— Él sabe muchas cosas. Y nos ha contado mucho de ti.

Esto casi la deja boquiabierta, tenia que simular bien su sorpresa para no hacer creer que Steve tenía la ventaja. El muchacho siguió hablando.

-Se ha obsesionado contigo, ¿sabes? No para de hablar sobre tu sangre y tu linaje y cosas así de locas. No es la primera vez que lo hace, siempre habla de una tal abigail y que la quiere liberar. No le prestamos mucha atención en realidad.

Ese era el nombre que oyó en su ultima conversación que el gordo de camisa hawaiana. Necesitaba averiguar más de él, podría volverse una amenaza para ella o la Academia.

-Cuenteme más sobre él. —Esperaba a que el tipo negara rotundamente y que ella tendría que negociar con él para llegar a un acuerdo, se equivocó. Rollins se rascó la barba, pensativo. ¿De verdad estaba pensando en traicionar a su propia institución?

-Le diré algo: Nosotros dos somos los mejores de nuestras respectivas academias, y ambos querremos algo del otro. Así que lo dejare en términos sencillos: Yo conseguiré toda la información que quieras, las debilidades de sus próximos oponentes, sus fortalezas, sus secretos, todo, a cambio de que tú me des algo.

No tenia escrúpulos, solo se interesaba por sí mismo y estaba dispuesto a venderse. Si le diera algo valioso, como una buena cantidad de dinero, era hasta capaz de perder a propósito seguramente. Por otra parte, necesitaba toda la ayuda posible para vencer a los hechiceros, no conocía sus habilidades y se veían bastante agresivos, además, sus compañeras podrían salir muy lastimadas, sobretodo Akko.

-¿Que quieres a cambio? —No lo iba a hacer, ella no se vendería como Steve, tenia otras intenciones.

-Estrechemos nuestras manos para cerrar el trato. —Dicho esto, extendió la suya. Esperaba a que Diana lo tomara, estaba con una sonrisa radiante, alegre. La bruja reflexionó por un largo rato, esta estrechada de mano sería falsa, no iba a darle nada de lo que pidiera, solo lo iba a engatusar para que le diera la información que necesitaba. Estrechó su mano— Excelente. Bien, te diré que es lo que necesito...

La tomó desprevenida, la sujeto de la nuca y la obligó a acercar su oreja a su boca de manera violenta, iba a susurrarle algo al oído. Diana intentó sacar la varita que llevaba en su cintura para defenderse, pero fue detenida por la mano libre de Rollins. El sujeto aun sonreía.

-Quiero el Shiny Rod. —Esto la dejo impactada, conocía de la existencia de la vara que le perteneció alguna vez a Shiny Chariot y que actualmente era usada por Akko. No podía imaginar que es lo que haría con la llave de la magia que podía cambiar el mundo— Y sé algo que te convencerá de no echarte para atrás... —Era cierto, la segunda cosa que le susurró al oído y con la voz aun más baja la dejó más perpleja de lo que ya estaba, tanto que ya no oponía resistencia. Rollins la soltó y comenzó a reír, le gustaba la reacción que había tomado Diana tras decirle ese secreto.

No dijo nada más y le dio la espalda, retirándose. La rubia no podía creer que es lo que acababa de escuchar, no podía ser cierto, mas si lo fuera, entonces tendría que reconsiderar sus decisiones. ¿En serio estaba considerando entregarle el Shiny Rod a un completo extraño? ¿Como se enteró de su existencia en primer lugar? ¿Valía la información que le dijo Rollins entregar el Shiny Rod, el futuro de las brujas? Y la más importante de todas: ¿Por que ingresó al salón donde Croix dictaba clases actualmente?

* * *

-¿Eso lo inventó un americano? —Volvió a preguntar, por cuarta vez, Drew Gallagher, uno de los patriotas que siempre se levantaba a primera hora de la mañana para entrenar. Croix ya estaba cansada de que le hiciera la misma pregunta una y otra vez sobre los pequeños droides que creaba y se estaba arrepintiendo de haber aceptado ser la única maestra que permitía ingresar a algunos magos en su clase. La Directora Hoolbrooke quiso comenzar con esta iniciativa, incluir a los nuevos estudiantes en algunas de las clases para incentivar a la integración. Muchas de las maestras se opusieron a esto, excepto Croix quien no tenía problema en dejar que algún mago ingresase a su clase. Quizás no fue su mejor idea, muchas alumnas dejaban de asistir a sus clases precisamente por temor a tres magos que las intimidaban con su presencia: Drew, Antonio, y Steve.

Los varones que provenían del centro patriota eran los que más la sacaban de quicio, ni uno de los dos paraba de criticar sus invenciones por no ser de origen americano. Y ella no tenia más opción que guardarse los insultos y seguir negándolo.

-No, Drew, no es americano. Lo cree yo misma con... —Le fastidiaba bastante que esos dos maleducados se sentaran en la fila intermedia, delante de todos, y comenzaran a juzgarla. La primera vez que asistieron a su aula se burlaron de su origen italiano.

-¿Con productos americanos?

-No Antonio... —Suspiró con pesadez, si fuera por ella ya les hubiera lanzado un ataque de sus robots, pero había una cosa que le ayudaba a aguantar. Su nuevo alumno favorito: Steve Rollins. El muchacho acababa de entrar por la puerta, y se dirigió al lado de Croix. A ella le daba gusto que haya llegado.

-Buenas, Rollins.

-Buenas, maestra Croix. Lamento llegar tarde, ¿ya realizó la demostración que quería?

-Aun no, justamente deseaba tú llegada para iniciar con !a demostración. —Ambos sonreían con malicia.

Uno de los androides se colocó en el aire, justo encima de Rollins.

-¡Alumnos! ¡Presten atención por favor! —Comenzó a girar, como un ventilador absorbiendo algo— He desarrollado una nueva tecnología, capaz de absorber energía pura de los magos, ahora es un prototipo mas deseo que su capacidad pueda ser mayor. —Asintió con la cabeza a Steve, quien respondió de la misma manera.

El joven extendió su pulo en dirección hacia el aparato, y en pocos segundos su mano se prendió en llamas, el fuego era absorbido por el objeto volador. Las alumnas miraban asombradas el espectáculo, y los hechiceros solo cruzaban sus brazos y se quejaban en silencio.

-Primero nos quieren quitar nuestras tierras, y ahora nuestra energía, ego es increíble. —Susurró Colter a su compañero. Ambos no veían con buenos ojos a Croix y Steve.

-Puedes aumentar la intensidad, Steve.

-Con gusto.

Rollins obedeció la orden de Croix y la llama de su puño aumentó de tamaño, algo comenzó a fallar en la maquina porque temblaba y un humo salia desde su interior. Croix observaba con orgullo.

-Es suficiente.

De inmediato, Rollins bajo el puño y la maquina cayó al suelo, parecía haberse sobrecargado.

-Con esta tecnología, podemos lograr grandes cosas. La energía de un mago podría equivaler una Leyline. Incluso más. —Observaba a Rollins como si se tratase de un trofeo, pues miraba un gran potencial en él. Un potencial infinito— Energía ilimitada.

* * *

-¡Oh, vamos! —Ya habían pasado dos horas y ella no había visto nada de progreso, empezaba a creer que todo lo que le había dicho Ten era una mentira. Su piel se quedaría marcada de quemaduras si seguía haciendo explotar el gran pedazo de metal que Dillinger la obligaba a convertir en un material mucho más valioso, lo cual terminaba siempre en explosiones dolorosas— Ya no quiero hacer esto, ¿no puedo aprender nuevos hechizos? —Le suplicaba con la mirada a Ten, quien observaba desde una distancia segura con los brazos cruzados y una mirada serena.

-No, Akko, tenemos que seguir haciendo esto hasta que lo controles.

-Pero, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, no parece que fuera a mejorar... —Se veía desanimada.

-Vamos, estas mejorando.

-Creí que aprendería nuevos hechizos, no que aprendería a causar explosiones cada vez más grandes...

-¿De verdad crees que es una perdida de tiempo? —Se acercó a ella, de verdad se veía como un buen sujeto y parecía que intentaba darle ánimos, como la maestra Ursula. Sin embargo, Akko no veía como es que esto la ayudaba a ser una mejor bruja, fallar no le servía de nada.

-Es inútil, no podre alterar la forma de este metal aunque tratara cientos de veces.

-Si eso fuera cierto, si te rindieras fácilmente como lo haces ahora, no te hubieras mantenido en la Academia tanto tiempo.

No respondió a eso, tenia razón.

-Sé que tus calificaciones no son las mejores, que no puedes volar una escoba, mas tienes un sueño y estas dispuesta a hacer todo para cumplirlo.

-¿Tú? ¿Tienes un sueño? —Preguntó Akko, curiosa. Esta pregunta hizo sonreír a Ten, por algún motivo esa chica japonesa le daba gracia, quizás hacia lo mismo con todos las que la conocían.

-Sí, Akko, tengo un sueño. —Miraba al cielo, el cual estaba naranja por el atardecer, pronto oscurecería— Quiero que el mundo me recuerde.

Al principio, Akko no entendió bien.

-Deseo que todas las personas del mundo reconozcan mi nombre, que sepan quien soy, que se acuerden de mi por la eternidad. No me gustaría ser olvidado. —No dejaba de mirar el cielo— Sé que suena imposible, algo loco, tendría que hacer algo completamente grande para que el resto del mundo me recuerde. Estoy seguro de que lo conseguiré, podre convertirme en una de las cosas más grandes que jamás haya visto este mundo.

-¿Como piensas conseguirlo? —Creía comprender, era similar a su sueño de ser como Shiny Chariot. Ella quería alegrar al mundo, hacerlos sentir que sin capaces de hacer todo cuando se lo proponen de verdad.

Dillinger no contestó, solamente la miró de una manera alegre y expresaba serenidad. Señaló al metal que yacía en el suelo y que Akko se negaba a transformar en un componente más valioso.

-No te estaba enseñando lo mismo que te obligaron a hacer en la Academia, Akko. Te estaba enseñando a crear explosiones grandes, podría serte muy útil en el torneo.

 **No soy mucho de dejar anuncios, pero en esta ocasión me gustaría dejar uno. Me alegra ver como es que estoy recibiendo lecturas, follows, reviews y votos. Sé que no es mucho, aun así me alegro de tan solo ver la cantidad de lecturas. Este capítulo me parece que es un poco corto, he estado ocupado con los estudios así que probablemente tarde en actualizar mucho más, sin embargo, he decidido dejar las sinopsis de los siguientes caps por si les interesa.**

 **-Sueños y deseos: Parte 2**

 **Ursula es convocada a una reunión en la oficina de la directora para un caso que debe resolver. Sucy comienza a trabajar de guardaespaldas para Mike, Akko continúa con su entrenamiento especial, y Lotte necesita hacer un nuevo amigo.**

 **-Patriotismo:**

 **Alguien ha atacado el laboratorio de Constanze dejándolo todo en ruinas, el grupo de brujas intenta averiguar quien es el responsable y porque. Mientras tanto, Diana recibe una extraña carta de Andrew desde el hospital.**

 **-La calma antes de...**

 **Una celebración se lleva a cabo un día antes de dar inicio al torneo, donde los participantes y miembros de la alta sociedad son invitados. El grupo de brujas necesita dar un ultimo repaso a su situación.**


End file.
